My original story
by Crossmanc1
Summary: the first story I wrote the original Heart and Soul same summary
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary Monday in New York City, i was trying to sleep in all of a sudden i heard my dad Casey burst into my room screaming ''Addi, wake up your going to be late for your first day of school!".

After my mother abandend my father and me when I was three she couldnt take being a mother at fifteen but she lasted three years I have to give her that credit. Maybe i should introduce myself , my name is Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones. Im fifteen years old, i have really pale blond hair with dark blue highlights. My favorite color is blue. I love school just dont like the time it starts. I love gymnastics, karate, football, baseball, soccer and drawing. My favorite food is pizza and soda. So back to reality my dad pulled my pillow off my face and left, he dosent hover. I look over to my nightstand and saw that it was indeed 6:30 "great i only have 30 minites to get ready and get to school"i thought. I got up and ran to my closet and put on a light blue tank top a dark blue plaid shirt and dark blue skinney jeans and my cowboy boots and threw my waist-length hair into a pony-tail and went to the kitchen to see my dad watching the news smiling which is weird.

''why are you smilng?'' i asked

"new vigilantes."

"ahh, but dad youll always be my favorite."

"i know Addi and youll always be my favorite daughter."

"im your only, i gotta get to school."

I grabbed my school bag and left the apartment. Once i got to school my friend Lizzie ran up to me " Addi did you hear about the four new vigilantes that have been stalking the roofs at night beating up criminals left and right?"

"Yup"

"Who told you, i mean you dont wake up early enough to watch the news?"

"My dad"

At that moment the first bell rang so i left and walked to class so i wasnt able to hear her awnser the teacher walked in and i thought i recongnized her but i wasnt sure but then she wrote her name on the chalkboard _Mrs Adria Malice Hill_ i knew automaticly knew who she was. At the end of class when she asked if we had any questions i took my chance.

"Ma'am i was wondering why you abandend your 3 year old daughter and boyfriend of 4 years 12 years ago"

"i would like to ask how you know that and your name"

"hi mommy"


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones"

"Your your dead, you died in a car crash when you were 5 your father told me, and of all the things Casey is hes not a liar."

"I was in a coma for 5 months, dad thought that i was going to die, hey my father told you, how long did you have contact with my father after you left us?"

"Only until then remember child support?" She asked,"Im sorry i left i just couldnt handle the stress, can you forgive me?"

I wasnt able to awnser her i didnt know if i could forgive myself for the hell i put my father through as a single father trying to raise a kid and be a vigilante at the same time. Then the bell rang and i left the school luckily i only had that mod. I must have forgot to tell you i skipped like 5 grades, because i was too intelligent and i graduated last year then a law was passed that all students under 18 that have graduated have too take electives until your eighteen luckily it only needs to be on monday, i choose a drawing class of course. Okay back to reality i walked home and my father was passed out on the couch i woke him up and he was angry.

"Whyd ya wake me up Add, i just fell asleep?!" he yelled.

"When?" i asked

"When what?!"

"When were you going to tell me you kept in contact with mom?" i asked "did you think i couldnt handle it, did you not know ive been searching for her since i was a little girl?"

"Im sorry i didnt want you to be around her in case she was still a criminal."

"Wait still a criminal."

"Yup.''

"I gotta think ill be on the roof drawing if you need me."

I went through the window onto the fire escape onto the roof and sat on a ledge with my skecthbook closed my eyes and just started drawing but i soon fell asleep and then woke up 5 or 6 hours laterto noise in the alley next to me it sounded like a someone trying to beat up people so i jumped down and saw 4 figures trying to beat up what looked like around 30 ninjas and of course being the daddys girl that i am i joined the 4 figures the figures seemed to be trying to hide from me.

"Till we met again turtles." the only woman said

"Yea right Karai youll still lose" one of the "turtles" said

" Okay who is she and why does she call you turtles and who the hell are you?"

They stared at me for the longest time and finally the smallest one awnserd.

"Can we trust you?"

"Depends can i trust you?"

"Yes you can trust us."

"There is your awnser, yes."

They stepped into the light and i saw that they were indeed human sized mutant turtles i didnt freak out of course for a moment ithought they were going to be golden eyed vampires i need to read less.

"why arent ya freaking out geez usally people freak out like Casey and April."

I didnt think about the first name at first but i knew that it was my night to cook dinner so i needed to get my sketchbook and start cooking but i didnt want to leave them without thier names and phone number that would be rude it would be even more rude to not tell them mine.

"well i was raised diffrently than most, my name is Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones, but you can call me addi ,ria, joey any thing if its from my name, umm do you guys want to come by my apartment i got pizza, oh maybe i should ask for your names."

The blue-clad turtle stepped forward and said "Im Leonardo and sure Addi if its okay and you can call me Leo."

The red-clad turtle stepped next to Leo and said "Im Rapheal and you can call me Raph."

The purple-clad turtle stepped next to Raph and said "Im Donatello and you can call me Donnie."

The orange-clad turtle stepped next to Donnie and said "Im Michealangelo and you can call me Mikey."

They followed me onto the roof to grab my skecthbook and then into the apartment and i put 3 pizzas into the oven and started a movie _**Another Cinderella Story.**_

"You guys mightwant to call your parents or guardians to tell them were you are so you dont get in trouble."

And i left the room trying not to oppose.


	3. Chapter 3

After i left the room i went to my bedroom and put on my pjs a dark blue tank top and the same color cut off sweat pants. And began to walk out when i remembered something that Raph said "why arent ya freaking out geez usally people freak out like Casey and April." Wait Casey thats my dads name but whos April? I finally got out into the main room and saw that Leo was talking on the phone and he waved which made my insides flutter, wait i only just met them and i am starting to have a crush on one of them?

"Master Splinter i know but she didnt freak out like the others shes diffrent and she kind not judging i mean if she hadnt suggested that i call you i wouldve forgotten too." He told the person and asked me, "Can we stay tomorrow we arent allowed out during sunlight?"

"Course, why do think that i wouldnt allow you to?"

"Addi whos there its 4 in the morning and its a tuesday you dont have school so why ya up." he came out and as he saw the turtles he said "what are you guys doin here so early?"

"we were fightin da Foot and your kid jumped off the roof and helped us fight." Raph told my dad.

" Dudette where did you learn to fight like that?"

"12 years of gymnastics and 10 years of karate and when i got my black belt my sensei took me under his wing and taught me ninjitsu and who was that woman that you were fighting?"

Leo awnsered "Karai, shes tried to kill our family along with her father the Shredder or Oruku Saki but know that we know you she might use you to get to us."

"Well let her i can take her i can fight!"

"You will most certinally not im sorry i lost your mother i will not lose you do you know that you can have been killed when you jumped down let alone fighting your grounded you can only leave to go to school, grocrey shopping,and to go the turtles thats it , no lizzie, no movies nothing im so sorry Aj but your all i have i cant lose you kiddo."

"its okay i understand ya just want to protect me."

...2 months later...

My father took off the grounding just in time for halloween i wasnt going trick or treating, i was going to the turtles for a movie night tonight and then spending the night me and there on one condition i bring pizza which i agree to ive eaten Leos cooking and tonight was his night. Leo and me finally confessed our love for each other 2 days ago literally but one of the conditions is that i sleep on the couch not in Leos room and that i wait until we actully were 16 and 17 to you know cause he dosent want grand-kids if one of the parents is going to run away when there three like we would but back to reality i was going to meet Leo on the roof and thats were im going i made it to the roof and there was Leo.

"Hi Addi."

"Hi Leo."

"Ready to go Addi ?"

"Umm Leo wait a moment."

"Why?"

Right then and there i leaned up and kissed him, it was more of peck but still it was a kiss, but then he pulled me up and kissed me and i returned it but soon it was time to go we just talked about evreything and held hands the we got there i changed into my pjs and went to sit next to Leo and leaned intohim with my head on his plastron and i grabbed his hand and he wrapped his free hand around me Master Splinter smiled at us. I found out that he was a mutant rat but i still didnt freak out and Mikey brought pizza to us we shared a plate cause face it were in seprable .

"So what movie do you wanna watch Addi?"

"Beuaty and the Beast Mikey."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey put in the movie and it started so when we finished our pizza, Leo and me snuggled on the couch, oohh another thing dad read the law so it turns out anybody who graduated _**before **_the law was passed dosent have to take electives boy was i glad more time for Leo but back to reality all of a sudden the door opened April and dad walked in and i growled and Leo pulled me closer to him as if to say dont phase, you see my mom was a shifter,so im a half shifter and trust me ive phased into a cheetah one too many times around them but Leo knows its a part of me and his family and him trust me . So back to reality once my dad saw us he smiled.

"You guys have to be soulmates you guys look so comfortable around each other it relaxing knowin ya wont hurt her." Dad said to Leo and me.

"Trust me we figured it out a long time ago."

"You mean 2 days ago?" Mikey said laughing.

"Shut up Mikey."

They sat down April on the chair where Donnie was suppopsed to sit but Raph was having a hard time dragging him out of his lab and dad on the coffee table in front of us oh no i know whats coming.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones what have i told you about growling at April?"

"Not too." I snuggled more closely into Leo and Master Splinter looked at me then i rembered he never heard my full name.

"Addi no one will replace you trust me you mean more to me than anyone espically April youll always be my favorite daughter, and child, but dont growl at April"

"Yes daddy."

"We gotta get goin April were goin to miss da movie."

"bye daddy, April."

"bye princess."

"bye Addi." Then they left.

"Im sorry ."

"For what Addi? Growling at someone you thought was a threat to your family?"

All of the sudden my phone started ringing and i saw that it was my dad i anwsered "Hello?"

_"How nice to finally meet one of the turtles girlfriend."_

I was shocked this wasnt my dad.

"Addi who is it?" Leo asked

_"ahh so your there but you wont be for long meet me in central park next to turtle pond if you want to see your daddy alive but be there alone now say yes daddy if you understand."_

"Yes daddy."

_"now hang up and say goodbye and leave."_

"guys i gotta go something happened with April and chocolate dads worried and he needs me."

I kissed Leo goodbye and left and tried to remain calm as i climbed the ladder somehow i made it up and i walked 5 blocks to the entrance to central park which of course is closed so i climbed over and walked to turtle pond which is in the middle when i felt a prick in my arm and i started to feel drowsy and finally let the blackness overcome me.


	5. Chapter 5

When i woke up i looked around and it seemed like i was in a cell and i knew i wasnt near the turtles cause i wouldve woken up in a bed not on a cold floor. All of the sudden the door opened and a person in what looked like metal armor with blades all over i automaticly knew who it was it was the Shredder and the person behind him was Karai but there was another person who looked like a doctor. I pretended to still be out.

"This the girl you wanted me to impregnate with the turtles dna?"

"yes but only the dna you found in the inside of her cheek."

Karai came over and gave me another shot and the blackness came back faster than before. When i woke up i was wearing a medical type scrubs i knew what they did just didnt want to face it.

"Karai let her call the turtles and tell them to meet her where you picked her up and bring her there, Stockman is she pregnant?"

"Yes father."

"yes she is pregnant."

Shredder and Stockman left and Karai gave me my phone and said "call" i choose to call Leo mostly because he was probably the most worried "Karai can you at least tell me the date?" "yeah November 15th now call" and thats what i did he picked up on the first ring.

" Aj where are you , are you okay, what did they do to you Aj Aj?" i couldnt help it i was crying but i knew what i had to tell him so through tears i said

"Leo im okay i need you and your brothers to meet me at turtle pond in central park ill explain evreything there okay?"

"okay i love you Addi."

"i love you to Leo."

Karai pulled me off the bed as i hung up dragged me into a truck closed the doors and i felt the truck begin to move around 30 minutes later we arrived she opened the doors set me near the entrance and closed the doors and left i walked to turtle pond and saw the turtles beside the pond and i ran to Leo and hugged him and cried he comforted me and picked me up and brought me to the manhole and handed me to Donnie and i whimpered but then Donnie handed me through the manhole to Leo and i snuglled into him he brought me to the lair and sat on the couch Splinter came and put a wet wash cloth on my forehead and that calmed me down enough to tell them so i breathed in looked up at Leo.

"Leo they impregnated me with your dna im pregnant with your baby."

"Im going to be a father?"


	6. Chapter 6

"yes do you not want the baby?"

"of course i want the baby im just suprised and worried, when was the last time youve eaten?"

"umm halloween night" as if right on cue my stomach growled.

Mikey left to go get me left over pizza. Donnie left to go get an iv . Raph went to his puching bag to blow off steam. Master Splinter left to call Leatherhead and dad.

Leaving me and Leo alone so i got up and sat next to him.

"Leo im sorry i must have put you through hell these past 2 weeks."

"you think Adi i havent slept in 2 weeks why did you lie to us?"

"he told me that he was going to kill dad if i didnt, i couldnt lose him, im sorry."

instead of replying he pulled me into a hug and put his hand on my stomach and i put my hand on his. We stayed like that until dad came, Mikey brought the pizza in and Donnie made me lay on the couch and put the iv in the arm , Leo and dad had to hold me down, so i didnt try to run away. I despise needles. Once Leatherhead got there he had me lay on the couch while Leo held my hand. While Leatherhead checked the babies and my heartbeats they were both fine thank god.

"Aj i dont know if we'll be able to do a ultrasound on the babies, because the placenta will be too thick, sorry, i have to go home, but i will come back next month to check on you again."

"its okay i understand wait babies ?!"

"yes it sounds like twins"

Dad looked like had something on his mind.

"dad whats wrong?"

"nothing"

"yes something"

"i just cant belive that when i told you, you guys cant have a baby until your 16 and 17, it happens unexpectedly its like fate destnied you to be parents to twins at 15 and 16 "

''wierd huh"

I sat up for a minute so Leo could sit down and then i layed my head on his lap. and ate the pizza piece and soon fell asleep.

..._**leos pov**_...

i cant belive it shes back id hate to know what he did to her but she was given enough drugs to knock out a dinosaur. I just cant belive we found each other, let alone having twins in a few months she seems happy and so am i. i put my hand on her stomach and it seemed to calm her down. so i slid her behind me and got up and went to the do jo and started meditating trying to understand the feelings when i heard Aj screaming and i ran out only out to see her indeed screaming so i went to comfort her.

"Aj Aj its alright its alright"

"Leo is that you really you?"

"yes Aj it is me"

"where were you?"

" just trying to meditate Addi"

"dont leave me Leonardo ever " sh snuggled into me.

''i wont it hurts me to much"

we both fell asleep there holding each other.

_**...Master Splinters Pov... 2 months later...**_

"why isnt Leo training with us" michelangelo asked me

"your brother is helping Adelaide-Joelle move in"

"so why is she moving in again?"

"umm do really you want your nieces or nephews sleepin with newlyweds in the next room?" raphael asked michelangelo

"eww noo"

_**...back to normal pov...**_

"please Leo can i help?"

"leatherhead said no heavy-lifting and this is heavy lifting besides its time to go"

we both put our winter jackets on and Leo picked up the box and we walked to the battle shell put the box in the back then walked to the passenger door picked me up and helped me into the battle shell then got in himself.

"im sorry Leo"

"for what?"

"for needing help into the battle shell"

"Addi your 3 months pregnant with twins we knew it was coming sometime"

"i love you "

"love you too were here"

we walked in and mikey ran up to me picked me up and swung me around and the bile started rising up my throat and as soon as he set me down i sprinted to the bathroom with Leo in tow he held my hair back as i threw up. Then we walked to the kitchen and he got me some water and crackers.


	7. Chapter 7

We just sat there me eating the crackers, trying to not throw up, and nodding, Leo talking to me.

"You hate morning sickness dont you?" i nodded

"Aj you should only have 2 more weeks left." i finished.

"I know Leo but this pregnancy is going a lot faster than usual and im worried, Leo im already in maternity clothes."

"Aj you got to take into consideration that the babies are going to have shells and your having twins."

"Leo i dont wanna think about that espically since i wont be able to have cesareian."

"I know sorry come on we have to unpack."

We walked back out into the lair and i sat in a chair and Master Splinter put his paw on my stomach and smiled then sat on the couch. Leo, Raph, Donnie and, Mikey left to go get the 4 boxes of my stuff. April and my dad were at the wedding planners. Actchully they were the ones that suggested i move in with Leo but back to reality. They brought in the 4 boxes and put them in Leos and now my room. Then they came and sat down, i stood up then Leo sat in the chair, and i sat on his lap he, wrapped his arms around my stomach .

"How are you doing Aj?"

"Fine Leo, just wishing i could help."

"Addi, you wouldnt have been able to help anyways there were only 4 boxes." Donnie told me.

"Isnt Leatherhead coming over today?"

"Yes, Aj."

"When?"

"In an hour."

We just talked and watched tv until Leatherhead got there then evreybody moved to the lab and Leo helped me onto the strecher which was turned into a makeshift hospital bed. I laid back and pulled my shirt up and Leatherhead checked the babies heartbeats. Then i sat up he checked my heartbeat and lungs and then he checked my bloodpressure.

"Evreythings fine but no heavylifting and it looks like this pregnancy might only be eight months instead of nine." He gave me some pills for the morning sickness.

"I want the babies to be healthy."

"So do i." Leo said.

"Evreyone does" Raph said.

Leo picked me up and put me on the couch and sat down him self and i cuddled into him.

"Aj do you think we'll be good parents?"

" I honestly dont know but at least we know why i look like im 5 months instead of 4."

"Yeah, Aj?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Leo."

_**...leos pov...**_

She looked up at me and i leaned down and kissed her.

"aaaaaawwwwwww." My brothers caught us.

I got up and picked her up and carried her into our room set her on the bed closed the door and layed down next to her.

"Aj."

"hmm?"

"your falling asleep."

"no im not." She yawned.

"yes you are, come on lets get your pjs on."

I helped her do that and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I walked down stairs, and Raph and Mikey were arguing over what to watch. I could hear Donnie in his lab tinkering. I walked into the dojo and kneeled before Master Splinter.

"Leonardo what is on your mind?"

"What if i am not a good father, why am i feeling all these emotions about being a father?"

"My son those are natural feelings for new parents, Adelaide-Joelle is probably feeling the same emotions plus more."

"I know, she still thinks im going to leave her." As if on cue she starts screaming.

"LEO!"

I ran to her and hugged her as she cried.

"Aj Aj im right here."

"Where were you?"

"Just in the dojo talking to Master Splinter."

"You should have been here."

"Why?"

"He called."

"Who called?"

"The Shredder he said hes going to come for the babies when they come, im scared.'' That made me angry no one threatens my family.

"Aj he wont get anywhere near the babies or you."

"Promise?"

"Promise now go back to sleep."

"Please stay here i dont wanna be alone." With that her eyes began to close i looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 pm i think i should go to bed. i closed the door took of my weapons and belt and bandana and climbed in next to her and fell asleep.

_**...Back to Ajs pov...**_

I woke up with Leos arms around me i unwrapped his arms and walked to one of the 2 boxes labeled Maternity Clothes, my other clothes my dad was bringing today but back to reality i choose a pair of light wash jeans and a dark blue tank top and a white thin long sleeve shirt. Then i walked downstairs to the kitchen were Mikey was making breakfest, i took my vitamins and made myself a glass of tea, then i sat down.

"Morning Mikey."

"Morning Ria." He adopted the nick name 1 month ago so instead of calling me Addi or Aj like his brothers he calls me Ria.

"Whats for breakfest?"

"Breakfest pizza."

"Morning Addi, Mikey."

"Morning Raph." Mikey and I said in usion then mikey got the pizza out of the oven and cut it.

"Morning Rapheal, Michelangelo, Adelaide-Joelle."

"Morning Master Splinter." We all said in unsion.

Mikey gave evreyone a piece of pizza and we started eating.

"Morning Addi, Mikey, Master Splinter, Raph."

"Morning Donnie."

"Morning Donnatello." He grabbed a piece and left.

"Somebodys talkative today." Which earned Raph a slap of a paw on the back of the head.

"Morning Aj, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter."

"Morning Leo." Raph and Mikey said.

"Morning Leonardo."

"Morning babe."

I got up and kissed him and then he kissed my stomach.

"Morning to you guys too."

Then my phone rang. Me and Leo shuddered. But i awnsered anyway.

"Hello"

" Hi Addi."

"Hi dad whats up?"

"Addi were you in the apartment last night?"

"No i was here asleep why?"

"Because it ransacked and your journals are missing."

"Dad we took the ones with the turtles in them the only ones we left were the ones about mom that isnt a problem"

" Bye i gotta go " I hung up and turned to evreybody

"I know why they want the babies."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why Aj?"

"When i go under any form of anesthetic i phase uncontrollably, and for 2 weeks i was under anesthetic , while i was captured by the Shredder, who knows about the pregnancy."

"So the babies will be shifters and he knows."

"yes, the worst part is that my mom started those journals when she was pregnant with me so now he knows about evreything that happens in shifter pregnancys, so he knows that if i phase, i'll go into premature labor."

"Aj remember last night when i promised that i wont let anything happen to you or the babies?"

"yes?"

"i meant it. now finish eating."

...2 months later...

i was on the couch with my head in my hands thinking about evreything when i felt something in my stomach and i knew what it was and leaned back with my hands on my stomach.

_**...leos pov...**_

I was sitting in the kitchen talking with Mikey when Aj screamed.

"LEO!" I ran out into the lair and saw Aj smiling.

"Aj whats wrong?"

"Come here."

I went and sat next to her, she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach and i felt both of the babies kicking. Then i kissed Aj.

"Aj you were right."

"Bout what?"

"This pregnancy is going faster than usual i hate to say it but because we don't know what to expect we should really let your mother in on evreything, she probably knows more about this than us."

"No Leo shes the Shredders left hand man she'll just let him know everything."

"Your probably right."

"Leo im sorry but us not knowing is best."

We snuggled up to each other watching Tv and soon fell asleep.

_**...Back to Ajs pov...3 months later...**_

I was sitting on the couch trying to make sense of the pains i was feeling in my stomach. Leo sat down next to me.

"Aj whats wrong?''

"I can't relax, the babies won't allow it, so i was going to go meditate."

"ahh do you mind if I join you?"

"You dont even have to ask."

We got up and walked into the dojo and walked to the far wall sat down and started to meditate.

_**...Master Splinters pov...**_

I walked into the dojo to see Leonardo and Adelaide-Joelle meditating or in Adelaide-Joelle's case trying to meditate. So i grabbed the book i was reading and went into my room to read. Until I heared Adelaide-Joelle scream.

_**...Back to Ajs pov...**_

I dont know what was happening but the pain in my stomach was exruciating, it got so bad that i screamed so loud that Leo was knocked out of his concentration and the rest came running.

"Aj Aj whats going on are you alright?"

"Leo i think i might be in labor."

Donnie took over "Addi how far apart are the contractions ? Raph, Leo help her to the strecher. Mikey call Leatherhead. Master Splinter call Casey and April"

"At least 5 minutes apart, oh god this hurts.''

Raph and Leo helped me up and instead of me walking Leo carried me to the lab and put me on the strecher and i put on a nightgown and Leo gave me a blanket. As soon as we did that another contraction came on so Leo helped me put the strecher down so i was laying down that didnt help.

"Leo it hurts."

"I know Aj, Leatherhead is on his way." He grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my stomach.

" Leo help me it hurts so much."

"I wish i could Aj i really do."

Just then Leatherhead came in.

" Addi I need to check you, is that alright?" I pulled my legs up and Leo put the strecher up and Leatherhead pulled the blanket up and checked then he put the blanket down.

"Addi how long have you been having contractions?"

"A couple hours maybe more. Why?"

"Your already at eight centemeters you wont dialate any more until i break your water but the contractions will get worse."

"Do it i just want them here." And he did and the contractions are just getting worse.

...3 hours later...

"Addi its time to push." And Leo and Donnie held my legs back and i pushed.

"Again Addi."

"Again." I did.

...40 minutes later...

"Come on Addi you can do it a few more and the first baby will be here."

"Leo i dont think i can do it."

"Aj stop doubting yourself i know you can do it."

I did and after a few more the first baby was here.

"Its a boy!" Leo leaned and kissed me. And Master Splinter took over so Donnie could clean and check on the baby.

I found the energy after my son was born to push again and after 20 more pushes and the second baby was here.

"Its a boy!" Leo kissed me again then accepted our first son and when Leatherhead finished up i got our second son.

"So Leo what do you want to name them?" I said while holding our youngest the others left an hour ago to finsh setting up the baseinats for them.

"I thought about naming one Yoshi after Master Splinters old sensei how about you?"

"What about for the youngest Yani it was my old Sensei's name."

"Yoshi and Yani thats perfect."

"They're perfect just like there daddy and they look like him to." And me and Leo kissed. They did with a little tuft of pale blond hair on there heads.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes." Everybody came in.

"May i hold one?"

"Sure Sensei you can hold Yoshi." And Leo handed Yoshi to Master Splinter who was beaming and dad stepped forward.

"Dad do you wanna hold one?" He nodded.

"Here you can hold Yani." I handed him Yani.

"I love you Aj."

"I love you too Leo

_**...Authers note...**_

Hey im so sorry about speeding up the pregnancy, but it would just have been nine chapters going about nothing and if your wondereing the date its the 21st of June the first day of summer don't try to do the math. Yes this is my first story im only in 9th grade please don't hate.


	9. Chapter 9

I saw April smile at the scene of dad holding Yani.

"Casey youll be a great father again."

"Yeah in a few years after you guys get married." But by the look April gave my father i knew that wasnt going to happen, dad gave Yani to Donnie and went to stand by April they didnt need to say anything, i knew and i was angry and then i started to shake and i knew that i going to phase.

"Sensei, Donnie MOVE NOW!" Leo screamed and from what i could tell, they did.

_**...leos pov...**_

I was so happy about being a father, that if Aj hadnt spoken to Casey and April, i wouldnt have heard them, and the fact that AJ was shaking i knew she was going to phase.

"Sensei, Donnie MOVE NOW!" And they did.

Then she phased and she lunged at April's stomach, only to wimper and collapse, and then she phased back.

_**...Ajs pov...**_

i felt pain thats all i could feel, then i could tell i phased back, and i was able to open my eyes only to still feel the pain, and i saw Leo, Raph and, Mikey running to me.

"Joey are you alright?"

"Ria are you okay?"

"Aj are you okay what happened? Leo and Raph helped me back on the strecher and cover back up.

My dad looked angry "Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones do you know that you could've killed April or the baby, or both? Of course you knew if you didn't you wouldn't have done it. Why?"

I looked right at April and dad. "Leave now!, Just leave, i don't want to see you, stay away from my family. No, guys im not alright, call Leatherhead." April and dad left and Mikey left to go call Leatherhead and Yoshi started crying. "Can i hold Yoshi?" Master Splinter handed me Yoshi and i could tell he was hungry "Donnie can you make me two bottles? Yoshis hungry and Yani is probably too" And he handed Yani to Master Splinter then left and i cringed from the pain. Once Donnie came back Leo took Yani and gave him, his bottle and i gave Yoshi his. Leatherhead arrived then so i gave Yoshi and his bottle to Master Splinter and Leo gave Yani and his bottle to Raph, and held my hand.

"Okay Addi im going to check you again, but this is going to be more thourogh and might cause you some discomfort, is that okay?"

"Yes." I pulled my legs up, he checked and he was right.

"Addi your streched out way more than normal, you need to rest either in here or in your bed, try not to get out of bed unless you have to go to the bathroom, allow yourself to heal."

"Okay thanks, but im sorry for calling you out twice."

"Its okay, but rest thats the only way you will get better." He left. Leo picked me up, brought me to our room helped me into my pjs and helped me to bed. Then Master Splinter and Raph brought Yani and Yoshi to us. I got Yoshi and Leo got Yani. Then they left to give us privacy.

"Leo im sorry, I could have harmed them i just was so angry i just couldnt control myself." I smiled at Yoshi falling asleep in my arms.

"Aj look at you, your a natrul mother. You would never hurt them on purpose. Remember you haven't phased in 8 months your inner cheetah probably needed to come out."

"Probably." Leo put Yoshi and Yani in their basinets and climbed into bed with me and pulled me to him and i wrapped my arms around him."

"Leo."

"Hmm?"

"I love you and our babies."

"I love all 3 of you. Night."

"Night."

_**...2 weeks later...**_

I woke up to find Leo not in bed and the twins not in their basinets. So i walked downstairs to see the twins asleep in their swings and everybody but Leo training which is wierd. Then i smelt food burning, so i ran to the kitchen only to see Leo, trying to cook. So i took the pan away from him, and ran water over it, and saw that he was trying to cook eggs. Face it Leo can't even make cereal so why is he trying to cook eggs?

"Babe why are you trying to cook eggs?"

"Aj what are you doing up? And you dont know what day it is?" Leo picked me up and put me in the chair.

"You weren't in bed so i was curious. No why?"

"Its the 4th of July."

"So? Omigosh."

"Happy BIrthday Aj." All of the sudden my phone rang, so i awnsered it.

"Hello?"

"So when were ya gonna tell me?" I recongnised that voice any where.

"Lizzie tell ya what?" Yani started crying so Leo went to get him before he woke up Yoshi.

"That you are now a mom?"

"I was going to and i forgot plus the past 2 weeks have been more hetic than most new parents."

"Why?"

"Well i had twins."

"Oh dude, is the dad still there?" Just then Leo walked in. I put my phone on speaker.

"Aj he wants you, i can't calm him down." I grabbed Yani, who instantly calmed down and grabbed my finger.

"Is that him?"

"Yes it is, be nice." Leo sat down probably expecting the worst.

"You got my best friend pregnant your gonna go to hell you freakin idiot. So whatcha name them?" Leo was shocked understandably.

"Lizzie you know im not religious niether is Leo so were not and Yoshi and Yani both boys."

"Wait Yani like Master Yani? The same one who made you stay later for more training, and what happens when you y'know?"

"I already did on Leo."

"Ahh i gotta go, my boyfriend is coming to pick me up."

"Whats his name?"

"Mikey." Leo and I looked at each other and mouthed "Deja vu" to each other because a few minutes ago Mikey popped his head in the kitchen and told us he had to go get his girlfriend.

"Umm does he have a full name?"

"Yes Hamato Michelangelo why?"

"Bye, see you soon."

"Leo id better go get dressed, im going to meet Mikeys girlfriend you might want to feed the twins." Leo laughed and took Yani from me and I got up and checked on Yoshi who was being held by Master Splinter. I walked up to our room and choose a dark blue tank top, jeans, and a necklace with an L that Leo got me for Christmas. I walked downstairs and took Yoshi from Master Splinter, Leo was holding Yani and we all went to stand by the door well i was sitting in a chair that Raph dragged from the kitchen cause even standing was going against Leatherhead's orders. The door soon opened and in walked Mikey and Lizzie. When she saw me she was shocked, Master Splinter was the first to talk.

"Welcome to our home Elisabetta, my name is Splinter. This is my eldest son Leonardo, and his girlfriend, Adelaide-Joelle and my grandsons, Yoshi and Yani. This is my second oldest Rapheal and my second youngest Donatello." Lizzie was shocked and she knew why i had said see you soon.

"Hi Liz how are you today? You do know you shouldnt call my boyfriend a quote on quote "freakin idiot" and tell him hes going to hell when your dating his little brother."

"Addi im sorry i didnt know and Happy Birthday!"

"ugh" I cringed from the pain so Raph took Yoshi and Donnie took Yani from Leo and Leo picked me up and carried me up to our room and helped me change back into pjs and Master Splinter came in andgrabbed a blanket and 4 pillows and Leo carried me back downstairs and put me on the couch with one pillow behid my waist one in between my legs and 1 behind my head and I put 1 on my stomach. Leo put the blanket over me and helped me into a half sitting and half laying position so i was more comfortable and gave me both Yoshi and Yani. . Leo was sitting by me rubbing my legs trying to get the mucles to loosen up. This is how its been for the last 2 weeks plus they had rearranged the furniture so i could watch tv. I forgave my dad a week ago and he for gave meand he understood why i had done it, plus he was coming to dinner tonight.

"Addi whats wrong?"

"Lizzie i gave birth to twin mutant turtles, i was already streched more than i was supposed to, and then i phased shortly after, that streched me way more then that." Lizzie checked her pager.

"Ahh. Bye guys i gotta go, my mom wants me home ill be back in a couple hours." She kissed Mikey and left. Raph and Donnie took Yani and Yoshi, and i layed down and put the pillow on my legs, so Leo could move onto massaging my lower stomach.

"Ria why didn't you tell me you knew Lizzie?

"I didnt know I only talked to her on the phone today." I cringed.

"Aj, I know this hurts, but i need to do this so squeeze the pillow and try not to talk." I nodded and grabbed the pillow folded it in half and squeesed. He continued that while Donnie and Raph feed and put the twins down for a nap. Mikey began his new comic book and Master Splinter and i watched soap operas with me cringing every few minutes.

''Leo."

"Hmm?"

"I learned my lesson when we have more kids i promise not to phase for 6 weeks after i give birth."

"Thats good Aj." He moved back to my legs he has to do it for 2 hours when the pain gets too bad legs for 1 hour and lower stomach for another hour. My dad was coming in a half an hour and i got permission to get up and walk around today. In a half an hour Leo switched back to my lower stomach and the door opened and i could tell it was my dad.

"Hey Casey."

"Hi dad. Uggh" I cringed

"Hey princess. Leo what are you doing to my daughter?" He put my present on the table, then sat on the chair next to Master Splinter.

"Im massaging her stomach, to try to lossen her mucsles up so she can heal. She shouldnt talk cause it will hurt her more." I nodded to agree.

"Ahh. So where are my grandsons. Wow."

"Taking a nap. What?"

"Never thought id be saying that at 31. Happy Sixteenth Birthday princess!" Leo finished and got the blanket and pillows and i sat up and we went and he helped me change back into the outfit that i wore earlier except i put on the white thin long sleeve shrt and we noticed that the twins were up so we brought them downstairs to see that Monalisa, Venus and eatherhead, and Lizzie were here already, we put the twins in their swings. Venus came up and hugged me, so did Mona, and Venus went and sat on Leatherheads lap and Mona on Raphs.

"Happy Birthday Addi."

"Happy Birthday Joey."

"Addi Happy Birthday but you should really be sitting down." Dad moved to the couch and was now sitting next to Raph and Mona. Leo sat in the chair next to the swings and i sat on his lap. We could hear Mikey and Donnie in the kitchen and Lizzie went to help. I just know noticed the decorations that were put up they were all blue and green with flowers that were light blue you could tell that dad specially ordered them cause they said _**Happy 16th Birthday Addi-Jo!**_. Which was my dads old nickname for me when i was 6.

"Guys dinners ready." We all got up and sat at the table and started eating. Once we were finished we all went and sat in the living area were we were before except Donnie pulled a chair from the table and sat by Leatherhead and Venus and Mikey sat on the floor in between me and Master Splinter, and Lizzie sat on Mikeys lap and Leo was in front of the swings, feeding the babies, we didnt have cake because i dont like it for my birthdays.

"Here open my gift first Ria!" I opened Mikeys gift first and it was a picture but then i realized it was the picture from when the twins were born that Mikey took it was Leo kissing me while holding Yoshi and me kissing him back while holding Yani and Yoshi and Yani were reaching out for each other. I got teary-eyed.

"MIkey I love it!"

"Here Joey open Raph and mines next." Mona handed me the gift and when i opened it, it was a picture of me and Leo on Christmas, we were cuddling and basically making out on the couch after he gave me the necklace with the L. I touched the necklace which im wearing.

"Thanks guys i love it."

"You might as well open mine next Addi" Donnie handed me his gift and it was a picture of Leo carrying me to our bed when i was 5 months pregnant because i fell asleep on the couch we were cuddling and the babies kept me up the night before and i fell asleep so Leo being the gentleman that he is carried me to our bed.

"Thank you Donnie i love it."

"Here princess open my gift next." Dad gave me his gift which is another picture it was him and me in central park, on a bench when i was 6, we were just talking, he had just picked me up from school, and i was being picked on about not having a mom, so dad brought me to the park to talk, i had a dark blue bow keeping my hair up in a ponytail and i was wearing jeans and a dark blue tank top, and a white sweat shirt with _**Daddy's Girl**_ on the back and white sparkly sneakers, and dad was still wearing his job uniform a dark blue t shirt and jeans and white sneakers, and a white sweat shirt and my dark blue back pack by our feet. At the bottom of the frame was the inscription, _**You always will be my little girl Addi-Jo. I love you my sweet sweet daughter. Love, Daddy. **_ I was crying now, i felt Leo put his head on my shoulder and daddy came and hugged me i just didn't want to let him go, he was crying too.

"Daddy i love you too."

"I know." We let go of each other and he sat back down.

"Here Addi open mine next.'' Lizzie gave me hers which was a you guessed its a picture but this had 6 pictures one of me in my final gymnastics tournament in my dark blue uniform, one in my final karate tornament as a blackbelt, one in my football uniform, one in my soccer uniform, one in my baseball uniform, and one of me with my blue ribbon for a drawing contest and at the bottom was a qoute from Katy Perrys song Part of Me _**This is the part of me that you will never ever take away from me**_.

"Here Addi this is from me and Venus." Leatherhead gave me thier gift i opened it and there was 2 picture frames both held a picture of one of the twins when they were being checked out by Donnie and on the bottom of each frame was their name. That made me cry again.

"Adelaide-Joelle here." Spliinter gave me his gift i opened it and it was a scrapbook with all Leo's and mine achievements andthen i got to a page that said _**Our Engagement. **_What?

"Well i guess its time for my present isn't it?"

"What does that mean Leo?" Omigosh hes on one knee and he had a ring.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice, Ive loved you since i first saw you, will you make me the happiest turtle in the world and marry me?"

I stood up then pulled Leo up from the ground looked in his eyes.

"You didnt even have to ask. YES! A million times yes!" He put the ring on my finger and swung me around. I kissed him and we weren't interupted.

'


	10. Chapter 10

We stopped kissing only because we needed to breath.

"I love you Leonardo."

"I love you Adelaide-Joelle."

"Awwwwww." Then dad came over uh oh time for the talk.

"Leonardo you better treat her right, thats all im going to say, welcome to the Jones family."

"No problem with that Casey, it would hurt me too much. Thanks." Master Splinter came over and hugged us.

"Welcome to the family, Adelaide-Joelle."

"Thanks Master Splinter." Mikey, Donnie and, Raph came over.

"Welcome to the family, Addi."

"Welcome to the family, Joey."

"Welcome to the family Ria." Venus and Leatherhead came over.

"Welcome to the family, Addi but treat my brother right."

"Congrats, but you should really be sitting down." So i sat down on the chair and Yoshi started crying so Leo gave him to me and he instantly stopped crying.

"Wow hes a mommas boy."

"They both are Vee.''

"We gotta go guys if we want to make it home before 9."

"Bye guys." Venus, Leatherhead and, Mona left.

"Princess, I need to go I cant leave April for more than a couple hours or she destroys the apartment."

"Okay dad bye.

"Bye." He left. The pain came back and i cringed. Leo took Yoshi from me and gave him to Master Splinter. Leo helped me up and carried me to our room and helped me into my Pjs and helped me onto the bed and put the pillow behind my waist, another behind my head another between my legs and, gave me one to squeese.

"Where does it hurt Aj?"

"My lower stomach, Leo it hurts so much."

"I know Aj, just try to relax." I nodded and went into meditation mode.

_**...Leos pov...**_

It hurts me to see Aj in pain. Shes barley healed at all in the past 2 weeks im scared for her. Somethings wrong with her more than being streched out more than normal, i'll bring it up when we go to Leatherheads tomorrow for theyr'e 2 week check up. Aj groaned.

"Leo its just getting worse and worse."

"All right your going to Leatherhead now not tomorrow. SENSEI, RAPH!" They ran upstairs.

"Raph i need you and Mikey to get the twins in their car seats and put them in the truck and can you call Leatherhead and tell him were coming? Sensei can you and Donnie come with us to the car?"

"Yes but Leonardo why?"

"Shes getting worse and worse i dont think we should wait for tomorrow." Raph grabbed his phone and left. I picked Aj up as gently as i could and Master Splinter told Donnie what is going on and the followed us to the Battle Shell, Master Splinter and i put Aj on the floor in the back and kneeled next to her . Raph gave me Yani and Mikey gave Master Splinter Yoshi then got in the back with us.

_**...Ajs pov...**_

"Leo."

"Yes Aj?"

"Whats going on? It hurts so much."

"I don't know Aj i don't know."

When we got there Leo handed one of the twins to one of his brother and Master Splinter gave the other to the other brother and i could tell Leo picked me up and brought me in. Venus and Mona ran to us and led us to a hosptal bed, which Leo put me on then hepled me get undressed and into a hospital gown, then i laid back, and cringed again and Leo gave me a blanket and then Leatherhead came in and i cringed again.

"Addi whats wrong?" I couldnt talk the pain, was to much, so i looked at Leo.

"Something else is wrong Leatherhead, it isnt just being streched out more than normal. The pains are getting closer together and there hurting her worse."

"Ahh well im going to check you but this time im going to have Venus and Leo hold your legs back and this will cause you some pain and discomfort is that okay?" I cringed and nodded. Mona left to tell the others whats going on. Leo pulled the blanket back and him and Venus pulled my legs back and Leatherhead checked and then motioned to let my legs down and i covered back up. I cringed.

"Venus can you get me the ultrasound machine?" She nodded and brought it over and he turned it on. Leo grabbed my hand as i cringed again.

"Leatherhead whats going on?"

"Leo i think she might still be pregnant and in labor, but i need an ultrasound to be sure, so can i ?" Me and Leo nodded and he pulled the blanket down and the gown up, then put the gel on my lower stomach and then put the wand on and he turned toward us.

"Congrats you two theres another baby, but do you know when it was concived?"

"Aj it cant be?" Omigosh Leos birthday November 30th we went a little far and well lets just say we both lost our virginity that night.

"Your birthday."

"When was that you 2?"

"November 30th."

"Your going to have another baby tonight." I cringed again.

"I'll break your water and then in an hour or 2 Yoshi and Yani will have a little brother or sister is that okay?" He turned off the machine and gave me a towel to wipe of the gel and then my water broke on its own.

"Okay well we don't have to worry about that do we?" Venus can you go get Mona and Donnie?" She left. I cringed. Leatherhead went to get everything ready for the birth and taking care of the newest newborn after its born.

"Leo i didnt know, what if the baby is injured in some way?" I cringed

"Trust me you wouldn't hurt it on purpose."

"I know." I cringed. Leatherhead came and checked me.

"Addi your going to deliver now." Venus came in with the others. Venus helped Leatherhead set up the stirrups and helped me get my legs in the stirrups and Donnie and Mona finished up getting ready. Venus and Leo each grabbed one of my hands and i braced myself to push and Leatherhead sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright Addi next contraction push." I did.

"Push." I did.

**...30 minutes later... **

"Push" I did.

"Alright a few more and the baby will be here."

"Addi push." I did.

"Push." I did.

"Push." I did.

"Push." I did and i then heard a baby cry.

"Its a girl!" Leatherhead handed the baby to Donnie who cleaned the baby up and made sure shes healthy and he wrapped her in a pink blanket and a white hat that said _princess._ You see when me and my dad went baby shopping we bought stuff for boys and girls incase, and we kept the clothes for girls and other stuff under our bed, while the rest was here in case, while the boys clothes and stuff are in our bedroom closet i guess it was a good idea we kept the stuff. Donnie handed me her and Leo kissed me and then we looked at Donnie.

"Shes perfectly healthy." Leatherhead finished and took the stirrups down and i put my legs down and Leo covered my legs back up, and sat on the bed next to me and she grabbed his finger and she grabbed mine to. Donnie left to go get the others.

"Happy Birthday baby girl. Leo what do you want to name her?"

"How about Yumi?"

"Its perfect and Leo she looks like you." She did with a tuft of black hair on her head. Her grandpa will love that.

"I know and you might want to call your father so he knows." Just then everybody walked in suprised, Yoshi was being held by Raph and Yani was being held by Mikey.

"Hi guys meet Yumi, the reason ive been in so much pain for the past 2 weeks." They smiled and Raph handed me Yoshi and Mikey handed Yani to Leo.

"Yoshi, Yani this is your little sister Yumi, shes why mommy and daddy couldnt hold you that much the past 2 weeks, but we will make it up to you, all three of you. I love you 3 so much."

"Adelaide-Joelle as much as we want to stay, we need to go home we'll be back in the morning."

"Alright see you in the morning bye guys." The twins were already asleep, so Leatherhead pulled in 2 more baby cribs so the twins could sleep and i handed Yumi to Leo so he could hold his little girl and Venus brought a bottle for Yumi and handed it to Leo so he could feed her. I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 pm. I decided to call my dad i dialed his number he picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?" One thing about my dad he dosent care if hes woken up at odd hours at night.

"Hi daddy."

"Princess what are you doing up, you need rest?"

"Daddy im at Leatherhead's."

"Princess whats wrong? Are Yoshi and Yani okay? Is Leo okay?"

"Yoshi and Yani are okay so is Leo."

"How about you are you alright?"

"Yes daddy im alright now."

"What was wrong?"

"Lets just say its name is Yumi."

"Whats Yumi?"

"Yumi is your grandaughter."

"I dont have a grandaughter, princess."

"You do now, she looks like Leo and she has black hair. Shes the reason that ive been in pain for the past 2 weeks, the whole time ive been in labor."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes very, good thing we kept the girls clothes we bought."

"I'll be there in a few minutes princess." He hung up.

"Leo."

"Hmm?"

''Hes coming here.''

"Okay. Can you hold her I have to go to the bathroom?"

"You don't even have to ask." He handed me Yumi then went to the batroom. I looked down at my youngest childand saw that her eyes were droopin so i gave her a pacifier and my finger which she grabbed, and i got out of bed to see that Venus put a pink onsie and a white sleeper with pink hearts and a diaper on the counter. So i grabbed them and put her in the crib and threw them on the bed and saw Leo behind me holding my pjs.

"Looking for these?"

"Yes. Here you dress Yumi and ill put these back on." I leaned against the bed and put on the cutoff sweat-pants then i put on the tanktop, and went to help Leo snap the onsie and sleeper when we were done she was dressed and loosely wrapped in the pink blanket and still wearing the white hat with princess on it and he picked her up and whe i was settled in bed again he handed her to me. Leo went and picked up Yoshi, cause he was up and sat in the chair next to me. Soon after that the door opened and my dad walked in.

"You werent lying were you?"

"No."

"Can i hold her?"

"Sure." I handed her to him.

"Wow, she does look like Leo."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authers note: The twins full names are Yoshi Skipper Hamato and Yani Skylar Hamato. Yumis full name is Yumi Kasey Hamato. Named after theyre grandpas.**_

My dad soon got a call from April asking where he was. So he went home with the promise of coming back tomorrow. Leo took a sleeping Yumi from me and put her in the crib.

"Aj, move over." I moved over and Leo climbed into bed with me.

"Happy Birthday My Beautiful Adelaide-Joelle, I love you."

"Leo, I love you more than you'll ever know. This is by far, my favorite birthday." He took my ring hand and kissed it.

"We also have to plan a wedding. So do you have a date in mind?"

"October 29th. The day we professed our love to each other. We can have the wedding at my familys farmhouse. Its beautiful in the fall." He turned to me.

"Aj it seems like you already have it figured out."

"Its my happy place. All you have to do is get a tux and me a dress and we can have Mikey cook and Daddy will order a cake and Master Splinter can marry us."

"Thats perfect Aj." He kissed me and we soon fell asleep.

_**...3 months later (september)...**_

Uggggggh, April decided to take me dress shopping. The door opened and in walked April. I realized 2 months ago that she was just trying to make us happy and i welcomed her into the family but back to reality. I was bringing Yumi with us because the boys were trying on suits at dads and Master Splinter was with them. I put Yumi in her carseat she was wearing a yellow onsie and a yellow sleeper with pink polka dots and a pink hat with _**Angel**_ in white and i put a pink blanket with _**Yumi Kasey Hamato **_in white in a corner that April got her over the car seat so she couldnt be seen . The twins were wearing the same outfit except it was blue and green with and blue hats with_** Two of a kind **_and blue blankets with theyre names in green but back to reality. I got up grabbed the car seat, and Yumi's diaper bag and, my purse then walked to the car with April coming behind me i put Yumi in the back. Then we both got in and April drove.

"So April what are you and dad naming my little sister?"

"Shadow Adia Jones."

"Ahh pretty."

"I know. Where did your mom and Casey get your name?"

"Well Adelaide came from a baby name book and Joelle came from Joseph which is daddy's middle name. Adria Malice is my mother's name."

"Ah its beautiful. Where did you get Yoshi, Yani and Yumi's names?"

"Well Master Splinters mentor's name was Yoshi and Skipper sounds like Splinter. Yani was my old sensei's name and Skylar also sounds like Splinter. As for Yumi it sounded pretty and Kasey came from Casey."

"Ahh cool, were here." We got out and i got Yumi out of the car and her diaper bag and my purse and walked in.

"Hi appointment for Jones?

"Yes follow me." We followed the lady into the back and we sat on a bench in front of mirrors.

"So whos the bride?"

"I am." She looked suprised but when she saw the car seat she looked like i was a problem and April noticed.

"Um ma'am she became pregnant from a rape and to help support the 3 kids her boyfriend proposed.

"3?"

"Yes i had triplets vaginally it hurt alot." Hey, its true.

"Okay i really dont want to think about that, so any particullar style?"

" Not really, well under $2000."

"Okay i ve got a few that will look great on you, so come with me." I followed her to the back and tried on 8 dresses before i found the one, it was a long strapless v back dress that billowed out at my waist and the front had a little cleavage and had a with a tiara so all we had to find was shoes, she brought me out to show April. Who gasped.

"Addi your so pretty, Leos going to faint when he sees you."

"How much?"

"1000 including everything."

"Thats great this is it."

"And because its ready youll be taking it home today, come on lets get you out of it. I followed her back and changed into my jeans and t-shirt and she put the dress and into a garment bag and the tiara into a special box and we walked out and i grabbed Yumi and her bag and mine and all of us walked to the front and April paid for the dress and she grabbed the garment bag and the box and we walked out to the car I put Yumi in the car the opened the trunk and helped April put the stuff in the trunk and we got in and April dropped Yumi and me off. With the promise of keeping everything safe from Leo I got my purse and Yumi's diaper bag and her and walked home and when I got there I put Yumi in her swing and set the bags by the door and went to make dinner. I decided on pizza and made and put it in the oven and worked on making bottles. I got done with Yoshis which has bugs on it and green and put it on the heater then i started on Yumis which has butterflys and is pink and finished and put that one on the heater then door opened and Leo came up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck and i turned around and kissed him on his lips. Then turned back around and made Yanis bottle which is blue with cars and put that one on the heater and grabbed the other 2 and brought them to Master Splinter who was holding Yumi and Raph who was holding Yoshi. I walked back into the kitchen only to be ambushed by Leo and kissed, we only stopped by Mikey who was holding Yani.

"Ewwwww dudes not infront of the babies. Can't you wait for the honeymoon?" He grabbed Yani's bottle and went back to the couch. Leaving me and Leo alone again.

"Ya gotta love Mikey, he always speaks his mind."

"I know i've had to live with him for almost 18 years, i just hope the kids don't turn out like us." I got the pizza out of the oven and then awnsered.

"Leo our kids will turn out the way they want too, we can help guide them along the way but we can not choose it for them."

"Your right Aj i just wish y'know."

"I do know but I was raised that way and I sure as hell know you where to." I cut the pizza and Leo helped me set the table.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aj im sorry i just don't want them to end up like Mikey and Raph always fighting with each other." I walked over to him and put my hand on the side of his head.

"Babe they'll never be like that and you know that. Guys dinner!" I called in as quite as i could cause i could see our children asleep in their swings.

"I know but a dad can worry cant he?" Every body came and started to eat when Sensei broke the silence.

"Yes Leonardo, but that does not mean we should."

"I know."

"Joey, Leo where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We are staying at the farmhouse for 2 weeks."

"Cool."

"Yeah espically at the time were going its beautiful."

"So when are we going?"

"In 3 weeks. Although the weddings in 4."

_**...4 weeks later day of wedding...**_

Breath Adelaide breath do not cry April just put on your make up. I hate nerves they make me feel embaressed.

"Addi nerves are perfectly normal, so's being scared." April told me while doing my hair she put my hair into braids.

"Come on lets get me into that dress." I put my arms up and she slid the dress over my head and then tied the belt that keeps the dress up. Then she finished my hair by wrapping the braids the braids into a bun then she undid the hairties then tucked the ends under the braids and wrapped a white ribbon behind and let that hang down my back then she picked up the tiara and put that on my head and she gave me my bouquet which has blue and white flowers and my dad came in.

"Princess you look absoulotly beautiful; Leos gonna faint when he sees ya. April you gotta go sit down."

"Bye guys." She left and 5 minutes later we walked down and i stood behind Venus who was my maid of honor and my bridesmaids were Mona Lisa and Lizzie. Leatherhead, Raph and, Mikey were Leos grooms men. Donnie was sitting on a bench with the kids. Master Yani started the musicand Lizzie and Mikey went first then Donnie then Mona and Raph then Leatherhead and Venus then the music changed we both breathed in and we walked down the aisle and as soon as Leo saw me he gasped and and i saw him he was breath taking he was wearing a white suit with a dark blue tie we made it to the end of the aisle and dad kissed my forehead then went and sat down and i walked up to the alter and stood in front of Leo and we turned to Master Splinter.

_** 30 minutes later **_

"I know prounouce you man and wife." Leo and me kissed passinitly. Then we turned toward every one.

"Its my pleasure to introduce to you. Mr and Mrs Leonardo Hamato." We walked to the barn where we were holding the reception we stood by the door and Donnie handed us Yoshi and Yani who where sleeping in their carseats


	13. Chapter 13

My father got up and walked over to me and held his hand out to me and i grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor and we danced to _**Butterfly fly away **_ by Miley Cyrus it fit us perfectly. Then he went and sat down and i did the same and i finished eating and we fed the kids.

"Okay now its time for the first dance Leo, Addi come on." We got up and walked to the dance floor and began dancing to _**Song to you**_ by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas.

"Adelaide-Joelle I love you more than you will ever know." He looked down into my eyes and we kissed as the song ended. Then we sat back down only to be called to cut the cake. We walked to the cake we both grabbed the knife and cut the cake and we both fed each other the cake neatly which urned us a boo from Mikey, we each grabbed a piece and sat back down everybody grabbed a piece and sat down. We all eat the cake then it was time for everybody but Leo and me to leave we cleaned up quickly and Leo and i kissed the kids goodbye and they left and we walked to the farmhouse and walked upstairs and into the bedroom and well im not gonna go into detail with that but we did what all newlyweds do on their honeymoon.

_**...The Next Morning...**_

I woke up and no Leo so i got up and wrapped my bathrobe around my naked body and walked downstairs to him not being there either so i walked out the backdoor to see Leo training so I walked in and made eggs,bacon and sausege and toast i set the table and Leo came in and kissed me and we sat down and started eating.

"So Mrs Hamato what would you like to do today?"

"I do not know Mr Hamato what would you like to do?"

"Well what can we do around here Aj?"

"Well"

"Okay good idea." We walked to our room and well we did it. I woke up to Leo talking on the phone next to me I leaned against him and listened to his heart i was worried and that always calmed me down.

"Yeah Raph we are having fun."

"No Raph were not being safe." I started laughing.

"What do you mean Yoshi and Yani started teething?" Omigod they're going to be shifters, we mature alot faster then normal humans and it didn't help that they're father is a mutant.

"Okay were coming home." He looked down at me.

"Aj im sorry but we need" I interuppted him.

"I understand we need to be there. I miss them anyway I was going to ask you if we could go home anyways."

"Yeah you better get dressed."

"Leo if Yoshi and Yani are already teething they're going to be shifters." I got up and chose a dark blue sundress and dark blue flats I put my hair up in a pony tail it now went down to my butt. Leo began packing our bags.

"Aj why didn't you tell me?"

"Leo I honestly thought it would be Yumi who would start teething first."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well we better go." He grabbed the suitcases and i grabbed my bag and we went to the second battle shell. He put the suit cases in the back and we got in and Leo drove

us home and after 30 minutes we were pulling into the warehouse and as soon as we stopped Leo got the suitcases and i got my bag and we went into the elevator and we went to the lair and as soon as the door opened i ran to a crying Yani and got him from Mikey and he calmed down and pointed to his mouth and he cuddled into me and began whimpering I rubbed his shell and I looked over to see Leo doing the same with Yoshi. Master Splinter came out and smiled at us and I realized someone is missing.

"Guys i specifically remember having 3 kids not 2. Wheres Yumi?"

"Shes with Casey and April buying stuff for teething cause if the twins started she shouldnt be to far behind."

"Your right Raph." Yani looked up at me and pointed to Leo and Yoshi did the same except to me, Leo and i looked at each other we knew what they wanted and we switched twins and Yoshi automaticly snuggled into me and began crying into me and Yani into Leo. I heard something that i thought i wouldn't hear for a while.

"Mama." I looked for Mikey thinking it was a joke. But then i looked down at Yoshi and he said it again.

"Mama." I smiled and Leo did too. Then we heard something else but this time it was coming from Yani.

"Dada." Leo and I smiled. Then Yoshi spoke his first sentence and it hurt us.

"Mama it huwts." He pointed to his mouth. Then Yani spoke too.

"Dada it huwts, why you weave?" That hurt us worse.

"Were sorry guys we wont leave you again." Leo handed me Yani and went to the bathroom and the twins looked up at me scared.

"Its okay dadas just going to the bathroom." They put their thumbs mouths and started whimpering and leaned against me and i leaned against the back of the couch and we soon fell asleep. I woke up and i realized Leos arm was behind my head and he was rubbing Yanis head because he was whimpering more i began rubbing Yoshi's head and then the door opened and April came in with 4 bags the diaperbag and the empty carseat.

"April wheres dad and Yumi?" Just then the door opened again and it was my dad holding a screaming Yumi.

"Hi guys what are you dooing here?"

"Raph called us while umm were while we were in bed and told us the twins were teething so we came back." April passed me Baby Oragel and i put that on the twins gums i gave it to Leo so he could put it up. Mikey and April took the twins so i could hold Yumi and as soon as dad put her in my arms she pointed to her mouth and started whimpering so leo handed me the oragel and i put that on her gums and she began to calm down and she crawled down and to her doll. All 3 kids began crawling a week ago. Yoshi and Yani soon woke up and crawled to their toy cars.

"So Princess, Leo were you safe?" We choked up and everybody began laughing and Raph awnsered.

"Leo told me when i asked them no they were not being safe."

"Really? I thought you learned your lesson with Yumi."

"Hey im not pregnant right now plus were married." Yumi crawled up to me and stood up and held onto my leg and put her hand on my belly.

"Yumi why are you doing that?" She took her hand off and climbed into my she spoke her first word and sentence.

"Mama."

"Mama havin a baby."

"Yumi im not having a baby."

"Yes yo are."

"Yumi I think I would know if I was."

"It came awive today." Leo and I looked at each other.

"How do you know?"

"I see her we shawe birtday."

"Yum are you sure? What did we name her?"

"Akira April."

"Okay whos birthday does she share?"

"Me and you."

We put that us. We fed the kids and put them to bed. Then dad and April left. And everybody went to bed. But 1 thing still bothered me how does Yumi know and is she right?


	14. Chapter 14

_**...4 weeks later november 29th...**_

"Addi why are you doing this now?"

"Its bothered me for the past 4 weeks April."

"Addi your taking Yumi seriously shes 6 months old?" I was at my dads taking a pregnancy test incase Yumi was right, now we were just waiting for the results.

"I know but how could she go into such detail how did she come up with Akira we dont know anyone by that name."

"True but you know where im coming from don't you?"

"Yeah but i gotta belive my kid on this." Just then the test beeped and Yumi stumbled in they had started walking last week on Thanksgiving she sat on the floor next to me. The boys were back home watching football with there uncles, grandpa Case and, father. I looked at the test and it read_**Positive**_she was right.

"So?"

"April my babys psyhic."

"Your having another baby?"

"Yes." She hugged me. I put the test back in the box to show Leo.

"Tell the family tomorrow come on lets wrap it." We did and Yumi had alot of fun with the wrapping paper. I took Leos special present and Yumi and her diaperbag and my bag and left with the promise of sending dad home and that April wasnt going to tell him. Once we were infront of our door i squated down.

"Yumi you cant tell anyone not even your brothers about the baby understand?"

"I Uwndewrstand mama."

"Good. Come on." We walked in and Leo saw the gift but ignored it of course the now second youngest child ran to her father.

"Dada will I awayas be you ownwy wittile giwl?"

"Yes Yum-yum you may not always be my only daughter but you will always be my little girl. Why?" He looked at me.

"Jus wonderin."

"Dad, April wants you home."

"Kay bye guys, princess." He left. Our brothers went to bed and Master Splinter went to meditate. I put the gift up.

"Aj that wouldnt happen to be the pregnancy test you bought would it?"

"How did you know?"

"You are very good at hiding the object but not so much the recipt. So?"

"So what?"

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" I got the gift and threw it to him.

"Think of it as a early birthday present." He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Our daughters phsyic Leo, get ready for baby number 4 Akira April Hamato born July 4th 2013." He walked up to me and swung me around. We picked the kids up and fed them.

"Yum you can tell them now."

"What Yuwi?"

"What Yuwi?"

"Mama havin baby."

"Leo we have to rewrap it and everybody has to act suprised tomorrow when your dad opens it kay?"

"Yes mama." All three said in unsion. Leo and I rewrapped it and put it back up. We put the kids to bed and then went to bed ourselves.

"Aj have i ever told you how much i love you?"

"Yes Leo."

"More than you ever know." He kissed my belly then i snuggled into him. I looked at the clock and it read **12:00**.

"Leo."

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday Leonardo."

"Thank you Aj love you."

"Love you too."

_**...the next morning November 30th...**_

I woke up first and the twins and Yumi were up so i let them out and they waited by the stairs for me and i helped them downstairs and they went to their activity table that April got them when they started walking. I went into the kitchen and began making eggs, bacon,sausage and toast when I was done I set the table and Raph, Mikey, Donnie came in each holding a kid and put them in their high chair and sat down. I fed the kids and Master Splinter came and sat down. Soon after Leo came down and came into the kitchen we kissed than he kissed each kids forehead. We ate and Leo and I took the kids to get dressed I chose a light blue sundress and white flats Yumis outfit was the same except that her dress was pink with white polka dots and her shoes had pink bows, I tied a pink bow in her hair which was suprisingly down to her waist. I set her down and went to help Leo who was having trouble with Yoshi, Yani was still in his pjs. Once we got him dressed into a dark blue shirt and jeans and sneakers we put Yani in the same outfit except a lime green shirt.

"Happy birthday Leo."

"Hopy birtday Dada." Such a daddys girl Yumi is.

"Hopy bitday." The twins said in unsion.

"Thanks guys." We walked downstairs and helped the kids downstairs. Everybody was there and it was decorated. We set the kids down and they ran to there aunt Venus. I kissed Leo and got the kids gifts and my 2 gifts and set them on the table i sat next to Leo on the couch with my head on his shoulder like me Leo didnt want cake so we were just going to open gifts.

"Leo open my gift first." Of course Mikey would want Leo to open his first and it was a picture of Leo getting pie smashed into his face on Thanksgiving and the twins and Yumi laughing.

"Thanks Mikey funny."

"Here Leo open mine and Lhs next." Ahh Venus will get the picture out of his mind he opened it and it was a picture of us on our wedding day when we kissed at the end of the song it brought tears to our eyes and we kissed.

"Thanks Vee, Leatherhead."

"Here Leo open mine." He opened my dads gift we blushed and put it behind us the kids don't need to see what it is.

"Thanks Cas but you could have really waited to give me it until the kids were asleep."

"Oh right sorry."

"Here Leo open mine next." Donnie handed him his gift and it was a new shellcell because his was crushed in the final fight with the Shredder 3 months ago i lost my birth mother, that day but im not hurt am i? Besides it was Leo who killed her so its okay. I was home with the kids and Splinter trying to recover fom the suprise as we call her.

"Thanks Don."

"Here Fearless open my gift next." He opened his gift and it was a pack of 5 hour energy.

"Thanks Raph."

"Here Leonardo open my gift next." We opened his gift and it was a picture of the kids holding on to each other as they took there first steps together.

"Thanks Sensei i love it."

"I knew you would."

"Dada open my."

"Okay Yum." I gave Leo, Yumis gift he opened it and it was a picture of Yumi last night playing in the wrapping paper.

"Ahh Yumi Ilove it." He opened Yoshi and Yanis gift and it was a picture of them attacking him.

"Thanks you 2 i love it."

"Here Leo open my first gift." Leo opened my first gift and it was a picture from my birthday it was him holding and feeding Yumi for the first time. He got teary eyed.

"Aj I love it." He kissed me.

"Okay Leo time for my gift." April handed Leo her gift and it was a scrapbook with each of the babies logged and we got to one page that was already filled out just needed weight, length and a picture. The top said Akira April Hamato and everybody looked at us weird and Leo pretended to be clueless and looked at me.

"Guess its time for my last gift huh?" I handed it to Leo who opened it and acted suprised. He opened it and looked shocked.

"Aj are you?"

"Yeah Leo were having another baby."

"Really I warned you two to be safe and you werent."

"Yeah is anybody concerend that Yumi saw this coming?"

"Not really she is a mutant."

"Well time to go Mona, Venus. Addi tomorrow come to my house for a check up."

"Yes Leatherhead."

_**...The next morning...**_

Leo and I woke up and I got dressed into a tank top and shorts god how i hate weather change. I then had to run to the bathroom Leo followed.

"Leo morning sickness started."

"Aj i can see see that come on we gotta go." I brushed my teeth and we left we got into the battle shell and off we went. We made it there in 5 minutes we walked in.

_**...At the Lair Donnies pov...**_

I woke up to my now second youngest niece crying next to me I forgot she wanted to spend the night with me.

"Yumi whats wrong?"

"Mama gona dewiver Kiki by surgewy."

"You mean a cesararian?"

"No surgewy baby ewtowic."

"You mean eptopic?"

"Yeah mama stwong so she stawed awak and no pai mewds."

"Really i think if the babys eptopic theyll remove it so it wont harm her."

"No mama won wet em."

"I better call Lh."

_**...Ajs pov...**_

"Thanks Donnie i'll check bye."

"Hey Leatherhead."

"Hey go lay down." We walked in and I layed down.

"I wonder what Donnie was doing up at this hour?"

"Probably Yumi had a nightmare." Just then Leatherhead walked in and signaled for me to pull up my shirt. Which is weired cause he never does that first. But my dad trained me not to fight with doctors so I did. He gave me a ultra sound and he pulled it the wand up to where my stomach is and sighed and looked at me.

"Leatherhead is something wrong?"

"Yes and for your safety i think that it would be good if you have an abortion." I closed my eyes and prayed to the egyptian gods that this wasn't true.

"Why?" Leo always the curious one.

"Because the babies eptopic and attached to Addis stomach it could kill her if she dosent." I got the courage to awnser.

"No."

"Aj I know how you feel but" I interuppted him.

"No I am not getting an abortion and Iam ashamed you two feel that way. If you two dont mind im leaving and going home packing up the kids and staying with dad and i do not care if hes mad at me or not. As soon as you and Leatherhead can think clearly ill be back but not a moment before." And thats what I did I apoligised to his family and we left. We made it to my dads and im helping the kids onto the curve when my dad pulled up and he helped me get the kids into his and Aprils apartment and he made me sit on the couch but i got up and helped the kids out of their coats and shoes and hats and i closed the curtains and sat back on the couch and my dad came up with our bags and the Pack and Play which he set up in my room and April came out from the soon to be room of my little sister and she sat by me on the couch and pulled me into a hug and i started crying she just held me while i was crying and my dad sat by me and hugged me while i was crying too.

"Thanks i needed that."

"Addi whats wrong?" I knew they were gonna stand by Leatherhead on this but i needed to tell them.

"Akiras eptopic and Leatherhead wanted me to abort her i couldnt do it i cant. Then Leo sided with him im sorry i just can't get an abortion that in my eyes is murder." I started to cry again and dad and April comforted me again and dad pulled me into a hug as I cried.

"Princess you were eptopic you attached to your moms intestines and the special shifter docter supported her decision to keep you."

"Really is she still in business?"

"Yes and she takes mutants too so you will be safe. I'll make you an apointment."

"Daddy can i stay here i really do not want to hear about how an abortion will save me?"

"Sure princess."

"Oh great i left all the baby stuff there. Except for the clothes some blankets and the pack and play, pacifiers and a couple toys can you go get the other stuff?"

"Sure princess, April will stay with you and the kids. See you guys in a little bit."

_**...Caseys pov...**_

I left and took the car to the warehouse and went into the elevator i told myself to stay calm and just get the stuff that Addi-Jo needed. When the elevater stopped i stepped out and Raph, Mikey and Master Spinter looked up but didnt try to stop me. I grabbed the last 2 Pack and plays. Mikey folded up the highchairs for me and packed up the last of the kids food. And Raph, Master Splinter and Mikey helped me with the rest and we put everything in the back of the car.

"Thanks guys."

"Leo called."

"She told us."

"Casey I do not support my son on this decision neither do these 2 may we come and visit?"

"Yeah Splinter and when the baby comes we'll call and you guys can come and see her."

"Thank you."

"No problem but i left 2 pregnant ladies with 3, 6 month olds." I left and made it back in record time. I brought everything up in 8 trips. Then I set everything up for Addi-Jo because she should get a lot of rest. I then sat on the couch next to her trying not to sit on the twins who had their heads in Addi-Jo's lap sleeping. Yumi was being held by her crying.

"I sorry, I sorry I shouda warn mama."

"Yum its okay, the good thing is that Kiki's safe. Ok?"

"Yea momma." She yawned and rested her head on her shoulder and soon was asleep. I set my hand on her shoulder.

"Princess how are you doing?"

"Good considering."

"Here ill put the kids into thier Pack and plays." I grabbed Yoshi and Yani first and took them to her room and put them into there blue pack and plays then went and grabbed Yumi and put her in her pink one. Then I went and got Addi-Jo a glass of tea knowing that will calm her down enough.

_**...Back to Addi's...**_

My dad brought me a glass of tea and my phone rang i awnsered it.

"Hello?"

"Aj please for your safety come home."

"Leo im not coming home what I said at Leatherhead's I meant now goodbye!" I hung up. I took a sip of the tea and dad sat next to me.

"Daddy whats wrong?"

"Nothing just wondering why he would do that. Oh and by the way you have an appointment with Dr Hill tomorrow at 10 she also wants to check the kids."


	15. Chapter 15

"Kay. Im gonna go lay down I feel tired." Thats what i did and 5 hours later my dad burst in.

"Princess, April went into labor and were snowed in nobodys allowed out help us the babies coming now." I got up and ran to their room to see April with her pants down and the head crowning I ran to her and sat right in front of her i singnaled for dad to sit behind her and pull her legs back and he did. I ran to the nursery got a blanket and hat then I got a pair siccsors and ran back and sat by Aprils legs.

"Okay April you need to push now." She did.

"Push." She did.

"Push." She did.

"Push." She did.

"Push." She did.

"Okay one more and she will be here." She did and i grabbed Shadow and put her on Aprils stomach and went and grabbed a towel and i had dad cut the cord and cleaned her up i threw out the afterbirth and gave her to dad. I went to check on the kids and they were all stilll asleep i went to the window to see we were indeed snowed in i went sit with dad and April i sat by them on the bed i looked at April. I've never knew until now how much i look like her until now im gonna bring it up with her.

"April did you notice we looked alike?"

"We should."

"April I thought we agreed not to tell her now." I was confused.

"What now?" April told me.

"Adria Malice wasn't your mother she was your aunt, my sister. I didn't know she and Casey were dating and Casey and i went to a dance as freinds and somebody bugged the punch we woke up next to each other naked nine months later i handed you over to them well technically i didnt cause i was asleep trying to let my body recover from your surgery my mom thought i was to young so she gave them you i didnt have a choice so i went to live with my dad only coming back for your birthday or Caseys. Im sorry i should have told you sooner."

"Your my mother?"

"Yes. Im so sorry."

"You think I am angry? Hell no i always wondered who you were why you looked googly eyed around dad now i know."

" Your not angry?''

"Hell no so when do i get to meet the person who made you give me up."

"Shes coming next week."

"Hey i thought of something maybe if you told Leo everything he wont try to make me have an abortion. Mom are you a shifter?"

"Yeah call him and i am but i choose not to phase and yes i did imprint on Casey."

"Cool i'll call him.'' As soon as i dialed his number he picked up.

"Aj Aj please come home."

"Leo come here i need you to come here."

"Okay where are you?"

"Leo come alone and im at mom and dads."

"Okay ill be there in a minute." April put the now sleeping Shadow in a pink onsie and sleeper and put her to bed then we walked into the living room and i sat on the couch dad sat next to me and mom sat in the chair with her legs on the coffee table. Soon the window opened i smiled at my husband and dad pointed to the chair infront of April. He sat in it.

"Aj for your safety i think it will be good if you got an abortion."

"Actually Leo, I was eptopic and my moms right here isnt she?"

"I remember killing her and how did you survive?" My mom took over.

"Leo i think i should tell you my story. When I was 13 my sister Adria let me take Casey to a dance as freinds and somebody bugged the punch we woke up next to each other naked soon after i found out i was pregnant we went to a special doctor for shifters and i found out that the baby was eptopic my mother thought that i should abort for more than one reason but me, Ria and Casey objected i was put on permanent bed rest until the doctor thought she was mature and without any pain meds she put me under the knife i did name her one of my sisters conditions to my mother, i didnt get to hold her until Casey and Adria adopted her even then my mother would limit the time i got to hold her i got sick of it and went to live with my dad. Do you want to know what i named her?"

"Yeah.''

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice O'Neil Jones but my mom erased the O'Neil part. I met up with Casey again and the rest is history."

"So is the doctor still in business does she take mutants will she take Aj?"

"Yes and she has an appointment tomorrow."

"Aj im so sorry i should have listened."

"Its okay. We'll have your brothers move me and the kids back in tomorrow." He got up and he sat next to me i put my head over his heart.

"Leo im sorry about what i said."

"Dont be i should have listned to you."All of a sudden we heard 3 thuds and the soft padding of 6 feet coming toward us we turned around to see the kids carrying their stuffed bears and blankies they came over to me and the twins climbed into my lap Yumi had just realised who was sitting next to me. She looked like she was scared she looked at me I nodded and she climbed onto his lap cuddled up to him grabbed her teddy bear and soon fell back asleep and Leo covered her with her blanket while the twins were already back asleep with their heads in my lap i covered them up, we heard Shadow crying.

"I'll get her April you rest." My dad left and Leo gave me a strange look. I grabbed his hand.

"Leo I am a big sister now your a big brother in law." We laughed. My dad came back with Shadow who had calmed down knowing that i wanted to hold her he handed her to me I held her until she started crying again and April got her from me and went to make a bottle.

"Aj do you think we will be able to handle 3 one year olds and a newborn while your recovering?"

"You have a family thats willing to help and so is my family."


	16. Chapter 16

"I know Aj I love you."

"I love you too Leo." I leaned against him and we were asleep in minutes.

_**...the next day...**_

Leo and I woke up to getting our feet tickled by the twins. We got up and got them dressed in tee shirts and jeans Yoshi's shirt was blue, Yani's green and Yumi's pink. Leo brought them out to get thier outer wear on of the same colors I got dressed in a dark blue tank top and jeans and i also put on a plaid shirt. I went out and Yumi ran up to me with her binkie in her mouth and her boots in her hands i kneeled down and my back hurt so I grunted Yumi noticed and helped me put her boots on. She went and grabbed her coat and I helped her put that on then she grabbed her mittens and hat I helped her with them too. She ran to play with her brothers and Leo came to help me up and as he got me up my mom came in.

"Oh no not the back pain."

"Yeah does it usally come this early in eptopic pregnancies?"

"It happened with me but for everybody its diffrent."

"Great."

"Aj we need to go."

"Kay bye guys." We kissed the kids goodbye and left he helped me into the truck and we made it there in 30 minutes. I signed in and we sat in the waiting area with other shifters and mutants one of the shifters decided to talk with me.

"Hi Im Arrie who are you?"

"Im Adelaide-Joelle and this is my husband and imprint Leo."

"Hi so how far are you?"

''A month and a half but my pregnancies go to only 7 and a half months."

"Really? You look calm is this not your first pregnancy?"

"Yeah its my well techinacally 3rd but really its my second."

"How?"

"We didnt know if we had sex in the early part of the pregnancy we would have triplets instead of twins but with our third child labor started the same night as our twins birth and we didn't know and I was in labor for 2 weeks then the night of my birthday and the day before the twins and my 2 week check up Leo finally said enough and brought me to our freinds and i delivered our first daughter Yumi Kasey Hamato."

"What are the other twos names?" Leo awnsered.

"Yoshi Skipper Hamato and Yani Skylar Hamato."

"All three are named after there grandpas but this ones gonna be named after her grandma."

"You already know?"

"Yeah Yumis psyhic we also know that shes eptopic."

"So what are you gonna name her?"

"Akira April Hamato."

"Aww pretty."

"We know so what brings you here?"

"Oh just for my damn physical."Just then a nurse came in.

"Adelaide-Joelle Jones-Hamato?"

"Coming." We got up and followed her into a room and I sat on the bed.

"Alright your gonna have to put a gown on with nothing else on and cover with the blanket she will be in in a few minutes."

"Thanks." She left and Leo helped me change into the gown and i covered my lower half with the blanket and laid back trying to get the pressure off my back because the back pain came back. She soon came in.

"Hello im Docter Hill so what brings you here?"

"Well we found out I was pregnant and yesterday we found out that the baby is eptopic and we were refered to you."

"Okay so im gonna check yours and the babies vitals make sure that the baby is really eptopic then we'll go from there, but while im doing that you can tell me who reffered you to me." She pulled the gown up and the blanket down so my whole stomach was showing. She grabbed the baby moniter and held it to my stomach and we heard the baby's heart beat. She continued and I spoke.

"Well my mother did well my birth mother. Do you remember me?"

"No but you can remind me."

"I was eptopic and i was also born on Idependence Day.

"Ahh Your Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones arent you?"

"Yes but Im married now."

"I can see that well both heartbeats are fine im gonna check your blood pressure then we will do two ultrasounds." She checked my blood pressure I decided to ask her a question.

"Why 2?"

"Because of your previous history i want to be sure you dont have any more suprises but this ultrasound goes into your private area and that way it has better imagrey is that alright?" I must have looked scared.

"Your husband will be right next to you and if you feel pain ill stop and we will do it the conventinal way." I nodded she started the ultrasound machine and set up the stirrups and helped me put my legs in them and i grabbed Leos hand and he kissed my palm and she inserted the wand and i felt uncomfortable but no pain.

_**...Leos pov...**_

The doctor looked at the monittor and looked concerned i spoke.

"Whats wrong?"

"Umm you didnt happen to have a home birth for your previous pregnancys did you?" She pulled the wand out carefully.

"Yeah why?"

"You have a lot of placenta still in your uterus I will have to remove the rest."

"Okay how will you do this?"

"You will have to be very still and it will hurt alot is that okay? We will have to do it the operating room and you will have to be admitted." Aj looked scared.

_**...Ajs pov...**_

I was scared but I knew what would happen if i didnt so it was okay.

"Yes but what about the baby?"

"That is why you will be admitted we need to moniter the baby and you during the pregnancy."

"I cant i have 3 kids at home who still need me."

"Im sorry but you need to your kids and husband can come stay but as for you, you need to be monitered so does the baby i am sorry. Your husband should go to get your kids and some of their clothes and pjs, some toys and blankets, Pjs and blankets for you and him we have everything else and i will get you admitted but i do not want you walking at all." She walked to the hall and called to a nurse "Susan can you get me a wheelchair?"

"Bye Aj ill see you when i get back." He gathered my clothes.

"Bye Leo Love you."

"Love you to Aj." he grabbed my clothes we kissed and he left and Susan came in with a wheel chair and her and Docter Hill helped my into it then i recovered my lower half and they wheeled me to the maternity ward and put me in a bed and i signed in and i was officaly admitted she put a bracelet on my wrist and I laid back.

"We will strap you to the moniters once you get changed into your pajamas and your husband comes back. I never got his name?"

"Oh Leo, how did my mom handle this?

''She never did but it was this or abortion do you wanna call her?"

"Yeah i better." She gave me the room phone and i dialed my moms number and she picked it up immeaditly.

"Hello? Is something wrong with Addi?"

"Mommy I got admitted."

"Oh Addi where is Leo?"

"At home grabbing me pjs and packing the kids and him so they can stay with me."

"Addi whats wrong?"

"I think it will be better if Doctor Hill explained.'' I handed it to her.

"Hi April the reason i admitted Adelaide was because there is still placental tissue in her uterus plus the placenta is attached to one of her most vital organs so like you she is on permanent bedrest here and in the same room too." She handed it back to me.

"Ad do you want me to come?"

"Yes please mommy."

"Alright just let me put Shad in her carseat and Casey, her and me will be there soon bye."

"Bye mom." I hung up and put the phone back in its stand and just then Yumi, Yani and, Yoshi ran in and Leo followed with three bags and two comforters and Mikey and Raph came in carrying the pack and plays and bedding then left and Leo set the bags down and i realized he was carrying my bag he handed it to me and I looked in it and there were three pairs of pjs for me he helped me into my blue tank top and blue sweatpants Dr Hill hooked me up to the montiters and i covered up with one of the comforters she grabbed my wrist and put an iv in my arm it dosent even bother me any more. Leo set up the pack and plays and one of the nurses brought in a roll away bed and Leo put the comforter on his bed and the nurse gave him some pillows and he put those on the bed too the twins were by a wall not sure if it was okay to come over to me. Leo brought them over to me and set them next to me on the bed.

"Mama why you here?" It was Yumi.

"Yeah." The twins should really stop talking in unsion.

"Mommy needs to be taken care of by a doctor and your gonna stay here with me is that okay?"

"Yea mama." Yumi laid her head on my shoulder and played with my hair the boys got down and went to play with their toys and the doctor left. Soon my mom came in carrying Shadow and her diaperbag my dad followed obviously remembering some bad memories from here. She got Shadow out of her carseat and came and sat in the chair next to me dad sat next to me on the bed. Leo left to go get himself and the kids some food and me something to drink i was not allowed to eat until the removal tomorrow.

"Princess how are you handling this?"

"Not well. I have to have the removal tomorrow and Leo is not gonna be able to come in with me Im really scared."

"Ad you will be okay I promise." She held my hand trying to reasure me but it was not working. The twins just realised who was here, Yumi was asleep on my shoulder.

"Papa!" The twins ran over to him he picked them up and spun them around then he set them down and they attacked him, he pretended to die they went to play with there toys again he sat back on the bed but when he did he woke up Yumi who started crying and then she woke up Shadow who started crying too he grabbed Yumi who started calming down and mom comforted Shadow who soon fell asleep again and Leo came in with mac and cheese and apple juice for the kids and he had pizza and fries and hot tea for him and some hot tea for me the hot tea was in a 16 oz cup that will last me for a while. My parents, Leo and me visited for an hour then they had to leave.

"Bye mom, dad. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yea Ad we are gonna be here. Bye." My mom got up and got Shadow ready to leave while dad said bye to me.

"Princess everything will be okay. Bye."

":Bye dad." They left and Leo fed the kids and put them in thier pjs and to bed in their pack and plays. Considering it was already 6:00 then he sat next to me on the bed and handed my tea and he ate himself.

"Aj tell me how your feeling about this."

"Scared, worried, anxious and really really tired."

"Aj thats not normal Im gonna get the doctor ill be right back." He left and i took a sip of my tea and then i laid back and closed my eyes and then the doctor and Leo came in she came and checked my vitals and the baby's.

"Adelaide." I looked up at her. "Leo said you feel really tired do you feel any pain?"

"Yeah a little in my stomach."

"Can I check?"

"Yeah." She gently pushed on my stomach over the baby and it really hurt so I cringed she picked that up.

"Adelaide you need an ultrasound so we are going to move you to an examination room. Leo can you bring me the wheelchair?" He did and she set up the iv rod and she unhooked me from the moniters she grabbed my Iv bag and Leo picked me up and set me in the wheelchair and she put the Iv on the stand and I was wheeled down to an exam room they helped on to the bed i leaned back and pulled my shirt up she put the gel on then she grabbed the wand and put that on my stomach over the baby.

"Well the baby's heart is still beating thats good the reason you probably feel tired is the baby is taking the your nutrients and you arent getting enough so we are going to put a few more ivs in to get you those nutrients that you are losing you will have three in this arm." She pointed to my left arm the one without the iv. "And 4 in this arm." She pointed to my right arm the one with the Iv."Your children will not be able to hug you or come near the ivs but they can sit on the bed with you is that okay?"

"Yeah."

I soon was back in my room rehooked up to the moniters and in bed Leo kissed me then went to bed. I soon fell asleep and was woken up 5 hours later by my parents coming in with Shadow and Leos brothers and Master Splinter following. My dad spoke.

"Wheres Leo?"

"Getting the kids and him breakfast and me some tea."

"Ria why are you not eating?"

"Because i have the removal today." This time Donnie spoke.

"What removal?"

"The docter has to remove some placenta that was left in my uterus."

"Oh when is the removal?" I looked at the clock it read 9:00.

"At ten thirty." Leo came back and woke up the kids he got them dressed and fed then brought me my tea and sat next to me on the bed and tried not sit on all the ivs and ate.

"Guys your here early."

"We did not want to miss the removal Leo and your family wanted to see Ad." It was now ten o'clock and the doctor came in to get me prepped. She walked over to me and checked our vitals then brought a gown and blanket out, Leo and his brothers and father brought the kids to the waiting room and my parents followed with Shadow she unhooked the ivs and helped me change into the gown and helped me into the wheelchair and rehooked the ivs

"Good morning how are you?"

"Tired, nervous, and anxious." She handed me the blanket i covered my lower half again and she brought me down to the operating room and got me onto the bed and set my legs up in the stirrups and went to get ready and then two nurses came in and strapped my arms to the side and my stomach to the bed because they didn't know if i would move and comprimise both our lives i started to cry and one of the nurses who i recongnise as Susan tried comforting me. Soon Dr Hill came back in and Susan got her a tray i couldn't see what was on it.

"Alright Adelaide you will feel alot of pain but it is important for both of you not to move for anything okay?"

"Yes." She started the producere and not 5 minutes after i felt pain i soon started crying but i was careful not to move.

_**...an hour later...Leos pov...**_

I was pacing i didnt know if she was okay or not and i was scared.

"My son she will be okay shes strong physically and mentally she will not give up." April agreed.

"Leo he is right if i know anything about my daughter is that she does not give up for anything she will not give up." Just then Docter Hill came in and brought me to a secluded corner of the waiting room and we sat down.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes she is sleeping right now you can go see her but be quiet the others can come in when shes awake I know she will want to see the kids and her parents." She got up and left I went to tell everybody whats going on.

"So how is she?" Mikey was playing with the kids and everybody else was sitting in the chairs.

"She is sleeping right now im the only one allowed in until she wakes up I will come get you but im going to go see her." I left the room and went to Ajs room and saw her in the bed still in the gown but covered by her comforter her arms were on the comforter and she had a breathing thing in her nose for once she looked sick. I sat on the bed next to her i gently grabbed her hand being careful about the 3 ivs i put it to my face and cried. About 30 minutes later i felt her hand move and i looked at her and saw that she was awake she caressed my face.

"Babe why are you crying?"

"I hate seeing you like this Aj you actully look sick."

"Leo my private area hurts but im fine."

"I know but a husband can worry im going to go get our familes so they can see you."

"Kay."


	17. Chapter 17

_**...back to Ajs...**_

"Kay." He left and I laid my head back on my pillow i am not changing into my pjs until my private area stops hurting. I closed my eyes and soon i heard the door open again and I heard my mom start crying and my dad set I think Shadow down and started comforting her I opened my eyes to see I was right and His brothers were by the door shocked and each kid had ther head on there shoulders crying Leo came over and kissed me and i kissed him back.

"Leo can I have a mirrior?"

"Aj I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Please I have to see what is upsetting everybody."

"Alright but you will not like what you see." He handed me a mirror and I looked really sick my eyes were sunken in and dull i was more pale than usual and I looked terrible I realised that i was farther into this then i was being let on by Yumi.

"Mikey give me my daughter NOW!" He did.

"Yumi if you know something you need to tell mommy."

"Mama I sorry I was wrong she's born first day of winta 2 weeks fro now ma brotea bown on ow birtday 3 yeaws fro now I sorry bu yo 2 home for chwistmas." I was glad both of us survive and we make it home for Christmas but still she should have told me the moment she knew i grabbed the remote that has control of everything in the room and pressed the inter com for the nurses stand knowing Susan would be there.

"Susan can you get Doctor Hill for me? I just found something out that she would like to know." She replied.

"Sure oh and do you need some pain medication?"

"Not right now maybe in a hour. Thank you." I laid back and Yumi was picked up by Leo she cried into his shoulder and my mom came over and hugged me and sat with me until Doctor Hill came in she checked our vitals then looked at me.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well my daughter told me that instead of being a month and a half pregnant I am actually seven months."

"I knew that you should be ready to have the surgery around the first day of winter." Yoshi looked at me and i saw that he had something to say so Donnie handed him to me.

"Mama the reason Ki-Ki didnt move is that she is scared she'll hurt you.''

"Yosh how do you know?"

"She told me mama."

"Yani do you feel how everybodys feeling like grandma?" He looked at her than awnsered.

"Mema feels scared, and that she brought this on you." She looked guilty that she let that out through Yani.

"Leo we have a psyhcic, telepath and, empath what else is there?"

"I honestly do not know Aj."

_**...2 weeks later december 21st (first day of winter)...**_

Today our fourth child would be born. Leo was not going to be in the operating room so we were both scared and nervous mostly me because I was the one going through the pain. Docter Hill was in my room and was checkin our vitals the kids were packed up and brought home yesturday and Docter Hill took out 6 of the ivs out so now i only have one but back to reality Leo kissed me then left everybody else was in the waiting room Susan pulled the wheelchair over to me and she and Docter Hill helped me into it and I was wheeled back to the operating room and they helped me onto the bed they strapped my arms and legs to the table then the pulled my gown up so my whole stomach was showing they put the blue cover over so the hole was over were the doctor had made a mark to cut and they put a mask over my mouth and nose to help me breath and they put the screen up so i couldn't see what they were doing they soon finished and Susan and another nurse stood by me I decided before the surgery to ask 1 question.

"Please can Leo be in here i need him to here Susan he is my imprint please?"

"Ill go get him Susan I know the power of an imprint it will hurt her more if he is not here." She nodded and the nurse left and came back 15 minutes later with Leo in that suit that they put the fathers in for c-sections he came over to me and put his forehead to mine as if to say im here dont worry he grabbed my hand and held it while the doctor came in in her scrubs she stood by the tray and my stomach I knew she was about to start. A few nurses followed and went to their individual job.

"Alright i am going to start if it hurts feel free to squeese Leo and Susan's hand ready?"

"Yes." She made the first cut and i bit my tounge to keep from screaming so i grabbed Leos hand and squeesed it he rubbed the back of my hand to reasure me but I knew he could feel my pain one thing about imprints we could feel each others pain which was really annoying if you were having babies. He leaned against me and put his forehead on mine he can handle labor, surgery not so much.

"Okay I made it to the placenta we should have her out in a few minutes. Leo do you need a chair?"

"Yeah." The nurse brought him one and he sat in it,"Thanks." She continued and soon we heard a wosh and then a baby crying.

"Its a girl!" She handed Akira to a nurse and Leo tried to smile but with the pain we were feeling he was not able. She closed me up and cleaned up the blood the nurses brought in my bed and helped me onto it and Leo got the outfit off and stood next to me and we went back to my room he helped me into my pjs and back into bed he covered me with my comforter and sat in the chair next to me and a nurse brought in a crying Akira in a pink blanket with a white hat with _**Baby Girl**_ In pink she handed her to me and left to give us privacy i looked at her she looked like Leo, she had a tuft of white blond hair like mine and bright blue eyes like her siblings and she like her siblings as soon as she was set in my arms she calmed down Leo got up to go get the others leaving me with Akira who was staring at me I decided to talk with her.

"You know if you just would have moved i could have known earlier." She blowed bubbles.

"Your sissy was the one who told me about you tell her thank you when your older she saved both of our lives." Leo came in with a diaper, a yellow onsie and yellow sleeper with white polka dots and a yellow hat and a yellow blanket he helped me put Akira into the daiper and clothes and I wrapped her in the blanket and I put her in the hat. I picked her up again and a nurse came in with a bottle and I fed her then our families came in mom brought Yumi over and Donnie and Mikey brought Yoshi and Yani over they set them on the bed with me.

"So Ria Leo what did you name her?" We added one name to the middle name to honor a good friend.

"Akira April Donnatella Hamato." Donnie looked shocked about it but happy.

"Aww its beautiful you two." Yumi grabbed Ki-ki's hand and both smiled.

"Yo wewcome Ki-ki." Akira frowned.

"Sowwy, mama Akira dont wike the nickname."

"How do you know?"

"Mama Akira twd hewr and me." Of course I forgot about Yoshi being a telepath.

"Okay so what do want to be called?" I said to Akira and she looked at Yoshi.

"She said AD."

"So you want to be called Ad because of your 2 middle names?" She nodded.

"Okay we can do that."

"Aj can I hold her?"

"You do not have to ask." I handed her to Leo.

"Hey angel you like your sissy are truly 2 angels sent from heavon." She put her hand on Leos arm and he smiled.

"Yeah your mom looks diffrent from us but she is not really." Akira smiled.

"Aj can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah the kids could use a nap and I think Akira is hungry and tired."

"Yeah we were going to go home anyway." That came from Mikey.

"Yes we will be here tomorrow bye my children."

"Bye guys."

"Bye." They took the kids and left and a few minutues later my parents followed. A nurse brought in a bottle for Akira and left, I fed her.

"So Leo what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Aj do you remember when Master Splinter told me I might need to leave for training?"

"Yeah, Leo what is this about?"

"I decided in a few months I am going to leave for training in Guantimala so I could protect our family better."

"Did you think to talk with me about this?"

"No but Aj I need to do this."

"Leo I thought we agreed that we would talk to each other about these things but aparently not. Leo I am not supporting you on this decision but you may go for a year any longer and you will not get any for 3 months." I was so angry.

"Aj I didn't think you would mind I'm so sorry."

"So when are you leaving Leonardo?"

"August Im sorry Aj." I gritted my teeth.

"It is okay Leonardo but you know the consequence my dad will probably have one thats worse."


	18. Chapter 18

_**...9 months later...**_

Its been two months since Leo left and it was also our one year anniversary I let my mom take Yumi last night because she always likes to play with Shadow. I woke up and I was calm. I automaticly knew why when I looked down and saw Yani. We had the kids move into Raph's room because he moved in with Mona and them we kept a bed in their because Akira began teething last month and she was now a restless sleeper and she started waking up in the middle of the night so I would some times stay in their with her so she could sleep. She was the only one in a pack and play because we moved the twins and Yumi into toddler beds the twins had blue beds and covers and Yumi a pink bed and covers.

"Yani what have I told you about projecting emotion to me?" He pulled out his binkie.

"Sowwy I thought you wanted me too you feel sad and worried."

"Yeah sorry if I woke you up Yan."

"You didn't we hungry and Akiwa crying again." I got out of bed and Yani followed me as I walked to the room next to Leos and my room and sure enough there was my youngest bawling her eyes out crying for me. She was in a yellow sleeper Yani green and Yoshi blue.

"Mama, mama!" I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair cradling her. Yoshi was up too and he tipped over Akira's crib and got her yellow blanket and binkie and brought them over to me and I gave her her binkie and put the blanket next to me for when she fell asleep.

"Yani can you go get your Uncle Mikey and tell him to come her?"

"Yes mama." He and Yoshi left. I looked down at Akira and smiled but she was still fussing and then I realised why I forgot last night I was talking to my mom on the phone and Akira woke up so i told her good bye and hung up and tended to Akira and I ended up sleeping with my phone in my pocket which was know vibrating poor Akira's head.

"Sorry Ki." I got my phone out of my pocket carefully and awnsered it.

"Hello?"

"Addi did you come and get Yumi last night?"

"No mom she was going to spend the night why?"

"She is not here."

"WHAT?!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Somehow Yumi is not here. Omigosh did Leo remember to kill Stockman?"

"Omigod Stockman has my baby!" Just then Mikey came in. "Mom get here now!"

"Okay I will pack up Shadow and Casey and we will be there in a few minutes hang in there Ad."

"I will." I hung up. "Mikey go wake up Donnie and see if Master Spinter is and if he is tell him to call Raph and give the kids there bottles and get me one for Ki."

"Guys Yumi is missing and we think a very bad man has her." They started crying and I did the best to comfort them.

_**...Yumi's Pov...**_

Uggh my head. I woke up and I realised I was not where I was supposed to be.

"Nana, Papa, Aunt Shadow where are you?" I gasped my voice sounded too mature for a one year old niether did my thoughts I stood up and walked to a mirror and I gasped I looked weird. Instead of a pink sleeper like i was sleeping in i was naked and I was a head shorter than mama my chest was mature too. My plastron showed my bust off. My hair had white blond streaks in it and it was longer. My braid that my mom usally had it in was in dissoray. I was scared so i sat down and cried about thirty minutes later i had a vision.

_**I looked up and saw my daddy and he looked scared he looked at me then back to my mommy and asked her something that made me want to cry.**_

_**"Aj who is she?" My mommy looked apologetic to me.**_

_**"Leo love thats Yumi."**_

_**"No it cant be the last time I was here she was one not fifteen!"**_

_**"Leo love you forgot to kill Stockman he got ahold of her and turned her into a fifteen year old two months after you left." He now looked apologetic and finally spoke to me.**_

_**"Yum-Yum i am so so sorry I did not realise that happened Angel." Before I left the vision I looked at the calander and saw that it was the 15th of November 2013.**_

I left the vision. So I am fifteen years old now and daddy comes back sooner than thought but when do I go home? Just then the door opened and in walked a lady who looked like my Aunt Lizzie and someone in a white lab coat.

"Well look the baby freak is actually up."

"Shes no baby anymore is she?"

"No but she still is techically still one and she is my neice."

"Umm i know all of my aunts and uncles and your not one of them."

"Very funny Ryder but I know your my sister's kid.''

"Wait who is Ryder?"

"If your not her then who are you?"

"Yumi Kasey Hamato."

"Stockman you captured and impregnated the wrong Hamato!"

"Well sorry how was I supposed to know she was in a pack and play at your aunts house I thought that that was her!"

"Umm hate to interupt your little spat, but who is Ryder?"

"Well my dumb little sister and that turtle Mikey as she called him decided to mate and ended up having my neice Ryder Adelaide Hamato. They got her middle name from his fucking sister in law and my sister's best friend Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones-Hamato." She literally spat at my mother's name. Wait I have a cousin by Uncle Mikey? I have a cousin by Aunt Lizzie and she is named after mommy?"

"Wait my mother's name is Adelaide-Joelle. I have never heard of Ryder."

"What?"

"Hey can I go home my mom is probably having a coniption and that means you might lose your lives." She threw me scrubs and I put them on.

"Like we care." Just then two cheetahs burst through the door followed by papa and my uncles. The smaller cheetah seemed to recongnise me and ran over to me and began licking my face and I realised that it was indeed my mom. The larger one phased back into my nana and my uncles attacked while papa protected nana from harm. Mommy phased back and hugged me.

"Yumi Kasey Hamato are you alright what happened?"

"I am fine mommy but I do not know what happened. Mommy I didn't know nana was a shifter." Mommy smiled at me as the fight ended and thats whe I saw my Uncle Donnie. My mom tried to get our attention but failed we stared at each other then mommy got it.

"Yumi Kasey Hamato did you just do what I think you did?"

"Yeah I think so but can we talk about this at home I miss my older brothers?" We made it home and we sat in the living room and I decide to ask a question.

"Uncle Mikey?"

"Yeah Yum?"

"Who's Ryder?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Uncle Mikey?"

"Yeah Yum?''

"Who's Ryder?" He looked shocked and his brothers looked at him and so did my mom. Nana and papa stayed stoic.

"Well umm, your Aunt Marie became pregnant soon before Yoshi and Yani were concived the sameway too, She delivered our daughter Ryder Adelaide Hamato June 30th one week after your brothers were born."

"Wait so we have a neice we don't know about?!" Uncle Raph was yelling now.

"Be quiet Raph, Master Splinter will hear you!" Master Splinter walked up behind the chair that he was sitting in.

"I belive that is too late Michelangelo." Uncle Mikey jumped he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How much did you hear Sensei?"

"Enough now you better go get them now."

"Yes Sensei." He ran out the door.

"Now who is this?" He motioned to me.

"Hi grampa."

"Yumi?"

"Yes Grampa."

"How?"

"We do not know but we do know she imprinted on Donnie."

"What?" Of course Uncle Donnie didn't know.

"Yumi imprinted on you Donnie."

"How?" Nana awnsered.

"Well imprinting usally occurs in the 13-15 year range for shifters and usally they imprint on a close family friend or someone that they have a special bond with. Now Yumis in that range and she shares a special bond with you because you saved her mother." My mom who was sitting next to me on the couch grabbed my hand and smiled at me. Just then the door opened and in walked my dad and mom ran to him and I stood and walked to the calander and you guessed it the date was November 15th I turned around and hung my head and my vision was true.

"Aj who is she?" My mom looked apologetic to me.

"Leo love thats Yumi."

"No it can't be the last time I was here she was one not fifteen!"

"Leo love you forgot to kill Stockman he got ahold of her and turned her into a fifteen year old two months after you left." He now looked apologetic and finally spoke to me.

"Yum-Yum i am so so sorry I did not realise that happened Angel." I hugged him and we cried together.

"Its okay daddy, mommy did not recongnise me at first either."

"Mama who's that?" Yoshi came down the stairs with Yani and he was pointing at me.

"Yo-yo, Yan you remeber Yumi don't you?"

"Oh sowwy Yumi.

"Its okay guys but I have a question remember him?" I moved out of the twins way of seeing dad.

"Dada!" They ran to him. My mom spoke.

"Yum lets get you out of those and cut your hair."

"Kay umm mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where will I sleep?" Donnie looked like he was going to say something but my mom beat him to it.

"No Donnie, thats just the imprint talking. Yum we have a bed in the nursery remember?"

"Sorry Uncle Donnie. Yeah now please don't call it that."

"Wait Aj what imprint?"

"Umm Yumi accidentily imprinted on Donnie." Oh no here it comes.

"Alright Donnie do not hurt her. Remember I know where you live." Donnie gulped.

"Now back to business mom would you like to help?" She nodded and we walked to mom and dads room and I sat in a chair and closed my eyes.

_**...Ajs Pov...**_

I never thought I would be a mother to a teenager at seventeen but there is a fun side to it. While my mom cut Yumi's hair I walked to a box labeled maternity clothes. Yumi would have to wear them I know that because of Venus has to wear them just because of there shells won't fit in normal clothes. For Yumi I chose a dark blue tank top a filmy white shirt with light blue skinny jeans. I put them on the bed and grabbed a magic marker and crossed out maternity so it just said clothes what Yumi dosent know won't hurt her. Mom finished it now was down to the middle of her shell

"Ad why don't you do her hair while I go check on Shadow and Akira?"

"Kay but first Yumi get dressed." Mom left and I pointed to the clothes and she got up and changed into the clothes they fit perfectly she looked great and she sat back in the chair and I started on her hair and my husband came up he kissed me and sat on the bed.

"Wow Yum you look great. Aj so whats my prize for coming home early?''

"You'll see when the kids go to bed."

"Eww kid right here!" She said pointing to herself.

"Sorry Yum."

"Yeah where do babies come from?" Leo and I looked at each other. I finished her hair all I did was put it into a pony-tail Leo got up as if he was going to leave.

"Oldest gets to tell the kids where babies come from Leo."

"Shit." I left and went to help my mom with Akira who was in a yellow long sleeve onsie. I sat in the rocking chair and mom gave her blanket and binkie to me then Akira I gave her her binkie and i put the blanket next to me.

"So what is Leo talking to Yumi about?" I blushed.

"Yum asked the most feared question for every parent."

"So whys Leo?"

"His punishment for leaving he also is going to tell the other ones when there old enough." Akira was now asleep so I picked he up so her head was resting on my shoulder and I covered her up.

"Ah so how old were you when you found out?

"Five and a half."

"Really?"

"Yeah he never lied to me so when I first asked he told me."

"So you knew everything?"

"Yup." Just the we heard Yumi scream.

"Eww so you mean every month?!"

"She just found out about going into heat."

"Yup."


	21. Chapter 21

"Yup." Just then Yumi came in.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey better you found now instead of when Leo or I found you in bed with Donnie."

"True, can I hold her?"

"Sure Yum." I gave her Akira who woke up feeling that she was being moved when she realised who it was she snuggled into her and fell back asleep. Yumi smiled and placed her in her crib and we walked downstairs. I sat on Leo's lap and we kissed, mom sat next to dad and Yumi sat next to Donnie, Donnie and Yumi held hands. Just then the door opened and in walked Mikey and Lizzie, Mikey was holding a carseat Lizzie came and hugged me then sat next to me and grabbed the carseat from Mikey. She sat it down on the floor and took the blanket off to reveal a baby mutant turtle girl with blond hair in an light orange sleeper. Lizzie took her out and the girl sat on her mom's lap and Mikey sat down next to her. Lizzie spoke.

"Well this is her Ryder Adelaide Hamato." Everybody smiled and she giggled. Then she spoke.

"Ohana?" Mlikey laughed. Then awnsered

"Yes Rye this is our family. Sorry guys Kaia is going through her Lilo and Stitch stage and she makes Ryder watch it with her."

"Okay Liz can I hold her?"

"Sure Addi." She handed her to me. "If you will excuse me for a minute." She got up and ran to the bath room with Mikey in tow. Raph spoke.

"I wonder if we are going to have another niece or nephew soon. Oh who am I kidding of course we are Leo and Joey can't stop having kids." Everybody laughed and they came back.

"Guys whats so funny?"

"Nothing guys Raph just said something funny." I looked down at my neice and smiled.

"Wow Liz we did end up related like you said when we were little." She looked at mom.

"Umm Ad we already are."

"What?" Mom awnsered.

"Ad, Lizzie's mom and me are sisters you two are cousins."

"Well wouldn't that have been useful a year and nine months ago?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would react too well."

"True." Lizzie spoke.

"Actually that's why we did not tell you guys about Rye we did not want to steal Adi's thunder." I awnsered.

"You think you would have stolen my thunder? Liz we have been friends since we were four. It would have been great to have somebody going through the samething."

"I know i'm sorrry."

"Its okay just do not do it again."

"Well we almost got away with it again."

"What?"

"Were having our second child in febuary."

"Congrats you two." Ryder yawned.

"Well we better get home." I handed Ryder to her mom and she put her into the carseat covered it, hugged me and the three left.

"Come on Yum i'll help you move your new clothes into the bedroom."

"Kay." We walked up the stairs and brought the clothes in to the bedroom and we begn to make her new bed I walked to the closet and brought out the two packages of pink bedding that we got three months ago with her toddler beddingand we began making the bed. Yumi began having a vision so I ran to her and tried to keep her up but it wasn't working.

"LEO!" He made it up here and we helped her into the rocking chair and he got her a glass of water.

''Thanks dad." She drank it.

"Here Leo you stay with her i will make her bed and get her some Pjs."

"Kay." I made her bed then walked to the box labled M pjs and chose a blue tank top pj set and put that on the bed.

"Here Yum you might clash tonight but Nana and me will go get you some more clothes tomorrow."

"Kay night." We kissed Yoshi, Yani and Akira's heads.

"Night Yum." We both said and we walked to our room we closed the door and Leo got his reward and soon after that we fell asleep.

_**...November 30...**_

I woke up to the alarm at 6:00 of course Leo would set it to that time in the morning I grabbed my robe and covered my naked body and got dressed into dark blue skinny jeans, a blue tank top and, a plaid butten up but i didn't butten it up I put on my cowboy boots and walked to the kids room and saw Yumi still sleeping I walked to her bed.

"Yumi time to get up." I gently shoke her and she opened her eyes and got up

"What time is it?"

"6:15."

"Kay."

"Yumi where are your brothers and Akira?"

"Uncle Mikey took them downstairs a few minutes ago."

"Okay get dressed and come downstairs." I went downstairs and sat down all of a sudden I felt a huge pain in my stomach and I screamed. Leo and the others ran in. Yumi looked scared.

"Aj are you okay?"

"Leo no my stomach it hurts."

"Come on your going to the hospital."

"No Leo its your birthday you deserve to be here i'll put up with it."

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice O'Neil-Jones-Hamato I am not giving you a choice. I know how much it hurts because I can feel it too and your going." When the pain calmed down a bit he picked me up.

"Mikey watch the kids .Master Splinter can you come with us? Yumi do you want to come?"

"Yes Leonardo."

"Yea dad." He carried me to the battle shell and we sat in the front I leaned against Leo and Yumi sat next to me and Splinter and sat next to her. Leo drove and we made it there in 15 minutes (Leo was speeding) as we got there the pain came back Leo grabbed me and ran into the hospital and Docter Hill was at the main desk doing some paperwork and as soon as she saw us she ran to us.

"Addi what's wrong?"

"My stomach." She asked Leo.

"Where?"

"Lower."

"Okay let's get you into a room so we can find out whats wrong. Amber can you get me a chair?" She brought a chair and Leo set me in it and Yumi and Splinter came in and followed us as I was wheeled into an exam room but where stopped by Amber.

"Please I need her in here with us.''

"Let the girl in. Splinter until she gets admitted please go to the waiting room." He left and Yumi came in and sat in the second chair Leo was in the he held my hand.

"You know the prodcedere Addi. I'll be right back." She got out a gown and blanket then left. Leo helped me change into the gown and I covered with the blanket. She soon came back in pulling the ultrasound machine she hooked it up and turned it on I laid back.

"This might hurt but I need to locate the pain exactly." She put the gown up and the blanket down so my stomach was showing and began pressing on it when she got to my lower stomach was she pressed on it and I cringed so she stopped.

"Addi do you know if your pregnant or not?"

"I do not know."

"Well when was the last time you were in heat or had your period?"

"Actually eight months ago now that you mention it."

"Well you might be in labor with your fifth child."

"What!?"


	22. Chapter 22

"What!?" Not again its Yumi all over again.

"Yes the pains are radiating from your lower stomach."

"Okay."

"Im gonna do an ultrasound to be sure." Then the door opened and a woman that looked like my mom entered.

"Gretta Ill take over." She nodded and handed the woman my chart then left.

''Hi Im Docter Robyn O'Neil-Masei."

"Hi."

"So lets get that ultra sound done." I pulled up the dress so my stomach was exposed and she put the gel on my stomach and then the wand and looked down at me.

"Congrats your having a baby." Leo and I looked at each other then smiled and Yumi smiled.

"You two look like this isn't your first child."

"Nope its our fifth child."

"Wow. But I have to get used to it my sister's child has four kids and my other neice has one and is expecting her second."

"Whats your sister's name?" Yumi awnsered. I cringed.

"Mom its nana."

"Huh? She can't be yours."

"Yup. Shes actually one and a half but one of our enemies kidnapped her and turned her in to a teenager. So is your sisters name April?"

"Oh and yes why?"

"Shes my mom." I cringed.

"Your my neice cool. Lets get you admitted." She left and came back with a wheelchair Leo grabbed my clothes and Leo and her helped me into the wheelchair and they brought me up to the maternity ward and they signed me in and brought me to a room Leo helped me into the bed and I laid back as another contraction came over me.

"Alright I am going to check you because the contractions seem to be getting closer together. Okay?" I nodded and pulled my legs up and she checked.

"Your around five centimeters if your water dosent break soon we will have to do it. Okay?" We nodded and she left.

"Mom, dad im gonna go talk to her."

"Okay but if shes working don't bother her."

_**...Yumi's pov...**_

I nodded and left I walked to her office and knocked suprisingly she called out.

"Yes?"

"Its Yumi may I come in I need to talk to you?"

"Sure." I opened the door and walked in I sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"So Yumi what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Im pregnant and I don't know how to tell them." She looked shocked.

"Well does anyone else know?"

"Yeah my imprint, my Uncle Mikey, my grandpa Splinter, my Uncle Raph, Aunt Mona, Aunt Venus and Uncle Leatherhead."

"Do April and Casey know?"

"Nope."

"Well how far along are you?"

"Around a three months."

"Okay well how do you know?"

"Donnie gave me an ultrasound and I had a premonition."

"Okay well do you have a picture from the ultrasound?"

"No."

"Well is everybody that knows supporting you?"

"Yes."

"Okay just tell them. If they truly love you they will support you."

"Thanks." I got up to leave but she spoke again.

"Wait do you want me to make you an appointment?"

"Yes please."

"Okay January fourth." She filled out a slip and handed it to me I put it in my back pocket she got up and we walked back to my moms room and they looked up at us.

"I hope my daughter didn't bother you."

"No actually she kept me company while I was doing paperwork." I walked to a lounge chair and sat down and took out my cell phone that Donnie gave me and I texted him.

_**"Donnie I talked with a docter."**_

_**"Oh good Yum what did she say?"**_

_**"Just tell them. I have an appointment."**_

_**"Oh cool when?"**_

_**"January Fourth."**_

_**"Kay whats up with your mom?"**_

_**"You will have to wait for her to tell you. Bye."**_

_**"Bye. I love you."**_

_**"I love you too."**_ I put my phone in my pocket and walked to my moms bed. The docter left.

"So Yumi what did you want to talk to your mother's aunt about?" I sighed and knew that I needed to tell them.

" Mom, Dad Im pregnant." They looked at each other. My mom spoke.

"How far?"

"Three months. "Dad spoke.

"How?"

"The same way you got pregnant with Yoshi and Yani." Dad left."Mom Im sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting pregnant."

"Yumi it isn't your fault. Omigod Im going to be a grandma at seventeen." We laughed and hugged again.

_**...Addis Pov...**_

I can not belive Leo missed our fifth childs birth. I was holding her when he came in.

"Hey Leo."

"Aj I am so sorry.''

"Its okay with our luck she won't be our last."

"True you had a another girl?"

"Yes and she looks like you." She did with a tuft of white-blond hair on her head.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." I handed her to him.

"So Aj whatcha name her?" Yumi awnsered for me.

"Alena Elisabetta Hamato."

"Its beautiful."

"We know. So where were you?"

"Talking to Donnie." Yumi spoke again.

"Dad when I go home will I still have a imprint?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god."


	23. Chapter 23

...3 months later...

I woke up to the baby moniter at 3:00 in the morning so I hit Leo and he fell out of bed that woke him up.

"AJ what?"

"Go check on Lena."

"Why me?"

"I have school in three hours." I decided to go back to school last month and I was trying to become a docter so I could help at the clinic and Leo wasn't taking to being a stay at home father that well.

"Oh right sorry. Go back to bed." He kissed me and left I soon fell back asleep and woke up an hour and a half later to the alarm clock I dragged my self out of bed and walked to the closet and choose a blue sweater and jeans I got dressed and grabbed a pair of socks and walked downstairs I saw Alena asleep in her swing and Leo asleep on the couch I walked to the kitchen and sat down and put my socks on then made myself some cereal and a cup of coffee and began eating and finishing up some left over homework I finished both in a half an hour I put my hair into a pony-tail I put on my winter jacket and my winter boots and gloves i grabbed my homework and put that in my bag I made sure I had everything and I kissed the kids foreheads and kissed Leo and then I left I made it to the warehouse and got in my minivan a gift from my mom and dad for christmas and drove to Nyu and parked I saw Angel a friend of the family running over to me.

"Whats up Ang?"

"Some people saw your mom and step-father the other day."

"So?"

"Addi I know its early but think."

"Omigod." There supposed to be dead.

"There ya go sport." She patted my head.

"Ill talk to Leo about it when I get home."

"Kay omigod here comes Trey." Trey is the boy version of the school slut and for some reason he has a huge crush on me.

"Hey Addi. How are you?"

"Good Trey. What do you want?"

"Do you want to go umm on a date with me?" Really? I have my gloves off and he can see my wedding and engagment ring so whys he asking?

"Im taken." I showed him my ring hand to make it obvious then turned around and opened my car door and went to grab my bag when I felt somebody slap my butt. I turned around with my bag and I pulled out my pepper spray and I sprayed him in his eyes.

"What was that for?!"

"When I said Im taken take the hint. I am not going to cheat on my husband and father of my five kids just so you can be happy. I love my husband not you!" I closed the door locked my car and walked into the building.

...six hours later...

I walked out of the building to see Trey leaning against my van I grabbed my pepper spray and walked to my van.

"What do you want?"

"Can you go on a date with me?"

"No Im taken and really happy."

"Well Im not happy and you probably aren't either so stop lieing." I saw a guy with black hair and wearing a hockey mask come up behind him and I knew who he was.

"The lady said no so I suggest you leave." Trey turned around.

"And who are you to say I have too?" I broke my silence.

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"Good princess, this the guy thats been bothering you?"

"Yup." Trey ran away. "So dad why are you here?"

"You need to get to the hospital Yumi fell down the stairs." I nodded and got in my van he got in the passenger side I realised he probably came by roof jumping I drove to the hospital and turned off the car grabbed my bag and got out and ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Yumi Hamato where is she?"

"Who are you to her?"

"Her mother." She raised her brow but awnsered anyways.

"Room 110."

"Thank you." I ran to her room and saw her on the bed asleep with wires and ivs all over her. I saw Donnie holding her hand crying. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder he looked up at me and spoke.

"They're both okay." I wanted to jump up and down in joy but I knew I had to remain calm.

"How is she?"

"A few broken ribs a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg and a mild concussion they are going to keep her here for a month so she can heal. Addi I blame myself."

"Why?"

"She was helping me with an expirement and I asked her to go get something that was in my room and when she was going up the stairs she tripped and fell. Addi its my fault."

"Donnie its okay." He nodded.

"Thanks Addi I needed that." His stomach growled.

"Donnie go eat Ill stay here with Yumi. Can you get me some coffee?"

"Sure." He left and I grabbed Yumi's hand and using my other hand I wiped her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and I smiled down at her. She spoke but her voice was raspy.

"Mommy what happened?"

"The truth or do you want it sugar coated?"

"The truth."

"Okay what do you remember?" She thought about it for a minute.

"I remember Donnie asking me to go get something for him from his room and I made it to the top step when my jeans caught on the railing and I fell backwards and I blacked out. What happened is the baby okay?"

"Yumi you broke a couple of ribs and your leg, you also dislocated your shoulder and you have a mild concussion and Yumi the baby's fine." She looked shocked.

"Mommy how did the baby survive?"

"Yumi I don't know." She began crying and I held her. She asked me a question through her tears.

"Mommy can you get daddy?" I nodded.

"Yumi don't move." A nurse came in.

"I won't." I left and walked to the waiting room and saw that everybody was there.

"Leo she wants you."

"Okay." He got up and wrapped his arm around me and we walked to her room and he walked to her side and he hugged her.

"Yum-Yum Its gonna be okay princess." I walked to his side and sat by her on the bed and held her hand.

"Yumi you're both okay, be glad."

"Okay. Wheres Donnie?" As if right on cue he came through the door he handed me my coffee in a 20oz container.

"Whats up with you guys and big cups of hot liqued?"

"I don't know I figured you are going to stay here with her until she is able to be realesed and she won't be able to go to sleep tonight until late."

"Your right."

"But wheres Donnie going to sleep?"

"In the extra bed in the closet Ill sleep on the sofa bed."

"Okay." I took a sip and boy was it hot so I started coughing. Leo broke his silence.

"Aj whats wrong?"

"Hot coffee, hot coffee."

"Really mom?"

"Yup you try it." She grabbed it and took a sip. then handed it back to me.

"Hot coffee, hot coffee." Just then Aunt Robyn decided to come in.

"Hey Aunt Robyn." She put her hands on her hips and spoke.

"Addi what have I told you about feeding your kids coffee?" We all burst out laughing she spoke again.

"I know the hospitals coffees hot and I do not blame you." I asked her a question.

"So whats wrong with Yumi besides the obvious?"

"Well I just came up here to get her to put her shoulder back in place."

"How many can be in there with her?"

"One."

"Okay Yumi who do you want in there?" She awnsered.

"Donnie."

"Okay we will be in the waiting room. Okay?"

"Okay." I grabbed my bag and kissed her forehead and Leo did the same he wrapped his arm around me and we began walking back.

"I hate being away from the kids and then this happened Leo maybe I should drop-out." He stopped and turned me around and pulled my head up.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice O'Neil-Jones-Hamato, I know you miss the kids but you need this and I know you want to stay in school."

"I know its just I want to be around them more and I now have a stalker at school."

"You have a what?"

"I have a stalker a guy who won't leave me the fuck alone."

"Well how about from now on I drive you to and from school? Master Splinter wouldn't mind a half an hour alone with the kids at the most."

"True thanks babe." He kissed me and we finished walking to the waiting room and I was ambushed by Yoshi and Yani.

"Maybe I should take off my coat?" My dad spoke.

"That would be good." I did and Leo grabbed my coat and I sat in a chair and the kids began playing on the floor Leo sat next to me and wrapped his am around me and Master Splinter handed me my youngest and I saw that Ryder was here but where were her parents?

"Wheres Lizzie and Mikey?"

"Lizzies in labor."

"Aj go Ill stay here." I nodded and got up and ran back to the front desk the secratary looked up at me.

"Elisabetta Anderson what room?"

"Who is she to you?" I could recongnise the attitude in her voice

"My best friend and cousin."

"Room 220." I ran to the elevator and took the elevater up to the maternity ward then ran to room 220 and I opened the door and saw my best friend in the bed and Mikey sitting with her I walked in and as soon as she saw me she smiled and I hugged her.

"So?" Mikey awnsered.

"A boy we named him Cade Leonardo Hamato. They took him away to make sure hes healthy but boy was he screaming." We laughed. Lizzie asked me a question.

"So hows Yumi?"

"She broke a couple of ribs and her leg, she also dislocated her shoulder and she has a mild concussion."

"I can't imagine what shes going through knowing she almosty killed the baby."

"I know but I have to be strong for her and Donnie." Mikey smiled as they brought little Cade into the room still screaming. Docter Hill followed. She spoke.

"Cade is perfectly healthy but boy does he have some lungs on him." They handed Cade to Lizzie and he instantly calmed down.

"Wow."

"Its a shifter thing." We all burst out laughing. I broke my silence.

"Do you want me to call the waiting room and tell them about Cade?"

"Yeah Addi."

"Sure Ria." I walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the waiting room and Master Splinter picked up.

"Master Splinter can you put the phone on speaker Mikey and Lizzie want me to tell everybody something."

"Sure." He did.

"So Adelaide-Joelle what did they want you to tell us?" Mikey was next to me telling me the informaition.

"Today at noon the newest Hamato arrived. A boy they named Cade Leonardo. Four pounds, zero ounces and thirteen inches perfectly healthy. Looks like his father and big sister except with black hair and blue eyes." You could hear the cheers on the other side of the phone so I handed it to Mikey then went to my best friend hugged her and said my goodbyes then went to the elevator and went back downstairs. I made it to the waiting room and Raph sighed a sigh of relif.

"What?"

"I thought you delivered a baby in the elevator.Y'know with you and Leo's luck ya gotta wonder.'' Everybody nodded in agreement. Leo began to but I hit him in the back of his head.

"If you dare Hamato!"


End file.
